


Kuroko no basket x reader one shots

by Vladimira121



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 33,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121
Summary: these are separate one shots with the generation of miracles and kagami! enjoy!





	1. Valentine's day with Aomine

"Baka!"  
"Oi!"

"Get up!"

"Iie!"

"NOW!"

"Make me...!"

You were trying to get Aomine up from bed but he refused to move an inch. You glared at his sleeping figure and decided to give up.   
"Fine, do as you please. Your box of chocolates is downstairs on the kitchen counter. Happy valentines day." You muttered before leaving the room, with Aomine peaking out of the covers. You walked into the kitchen and glared at the box of chocolates before going to the fridge for something to drink. Aomine appeared out of nowhere and opened the box of chocolates, taking a piece in his mouth. "Mmm! You made this yourself right?" he asked you.

You nodded and placed your water bottle back in the fridge. "Hope you like it." You brushed past him and went back upstairs with Aomine grinning behind you. Walking inside your room, you found a big red box with hearts all over it. You stood over it, blinking in surprise before feeling arms snake around your waist. Aomine held you close, resting his head on yours while smiling at your reaction. Your eyes began to tear but you held the urge to let it out and crossed your arms. "So, that act was on purpose?"

"Surprised?"

"Not really..."

You were screaming joyfully inside but you kept your cool on the outside. You smiled at him and opened the box revealing an expensive red bra with matching underwear and over it, a headband with 2 big hearts on it. You smiled big and rolled your eyes at Aomine. "Daiki... wow...!" 

"Nani?"

"This is too cute!"

"Actually, it's 'Sexy'. Not cute."

You laughed happily at him and picked up the underwear, feeling it's fabric. You then felt your boyfriend's hands slide down into your underwear, trying to remove it. "Aren't you going to try it on?" He asked, giving you a roguish smile.

"Pervert!" You laughed before trying to break free from his arms. He turned you around, wrapping an arm firmly around your waist and using his other arm to tilt your head up. You blushed at his intense gaze and he grinned, kissing your lips. You kissed back before he stopped for a moment to say, "Daiskui desu..." before continuing.


	2. Candy: Aomine Daiki

"Aomine-kun baka!"

"What now? And what's with the baka?!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Eat something out of the fridge then!"

"Demo, I want something sweet..."

"I'll give you something sweet..."

"Pervert!" You laughed, trying to duck away from your boyfriend's outstretched arms but failed. He smirked while pulling you back on the couch and laid you on top of him. You were visiting him for the weekend and was having a nice, lazy, Saturday evening with him. You guys mostly stayed home making out, watching tv while eating popcorn and slept. It was all nice when you started to crave for something sweet and since your boyfriend refuse to go to the store and buy you at least a chocolate bar, you began to through fits.

"Onegaishimasu...?" You asked with puppy eyes. Aomine stared straight in your eyes with a lazy expression on his face before muttering a straight out "NO."

"Nande?! I thought you loved me enough to do anything for me?!" You whined. 

Aomine sighed and laid his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. "I do. But I'm too tired."

You pouted and mumbled, "You're always tired..."

"Knowing that, what makes you think I'll get up from this couch, being tired?" He asked, almost in a yawn. You looked at his glaring face and eased out of his arms. He opened an eye and watched you disappear upstairs. He sighed once again and placed an arm under his head and the other over his stomach. 'Women...' he thought.

After a few minutes of shuffling being heard upstairs, You finally came downstairs with a coy look on your face and walked towards the door to put your shoes. "I'll be back soon!" You said while adjusting your laces. Aomine shot both eyes open and sat up. shooting a glare at you. "Where do you think your going?" He asked with a sharp tone. 

"I want something sweet to eat so I'm going to get it myself since you're too tired..." You shrugged while snickering to yourself. Aomine didn't say anything but stared at you. Opening the door with smile on your face, you faced him and waved slowly. "See you in a bit Aomine-kun~!" You locked the door and stood outside for a few moments. 

You held in a smile when you placed your ears to the door hearing your boyfriend shuffle around cussing whenever he couldn't find something. Aomine was probably looking for clothes and shoes to catch up to you. Smiling big, you stepped back from the door and heard running from inside the house. Immediately, the door shot open and Aomine blinked in surprise to see you standing there with a big smile. "What are you still doing here? I thought you left!" He said, placing his jacket on.

You giggled and wrapped an arm around his left arm and held him close. "Because my boyfriend wouldn't leave without me and I knew you'd come!" You gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled him with you. He sighed, knowing he lost to you yet again and followed you to the store.

\------------------------------------Time Skip------------------------------------

"See?! It wasn't that bad right?" You asked Aomine before stuffing a chocolate bar in your mouth. He only grunted in reply and continued chewing slowly at his burger. 

You were currently at home on the couch with Aomine while eating to your heart's content. You both came from visiting Magi burger and bought a couple of burgers to go along with the sweets you've bought. It was a little gift for Aomine since he came along even without wanting to. You've bought some of your favorite sweets as well, satisfying your sweet tooth and began eating away at them.

Aomine noticed your eager eating and glared at you. "You look like Murasakibara when his food is about to expire..."

You choked in a laugh and swallowed. "Arigato!"

"Nothing to be proud of..." He mumbled.

"But at least I'm happy I got my sweets! So nothing else is going to bother me!" You said between mouthfuls. Aomine finished eating his burger, throwing the wrapper somewhere and laid back on the couch, staring you. You stared back at him and gave him a small smile. "Nani?"

"I don't like my gift..." He simply said.

You pouted. "Aw come on! This was a fortune!" You said pointing to the big bag filled with burgers. "They're your favorites!"

"Maybe I like something else that's better than food..." He smirked and looked at your lips.

You gulped down the last of your candy and scooted away from him on the couch. He smirked and quickly pounced on you to avoid you from escaping from underneath him. "A-aomine?" You stammered when he moved closer to your face. you felt his hot breath and it sent a shiver down your body.

"I want your lips instead..." He whispered. 

"We've made out too many times already! I'm tired..." You mumbled that last part and Aomine glared down at you.

"The only person who can be tired is me. Also, since when we had a limit on how many times we make out huh?" You mentally face-palmed and was about to say something when hovered over your lips, brushing against them. "...And you owe me since I spend my money on everything...." 

'......Oh yeah......' you thought, sweat-dropping before he crashed his lips on yours and wrapped his arms around you, preparing you for another make-out session.


	3. Another: Aomine Daiki

"Another." You panted as you felt sweat on your brow and light kisses going down your neck. Aomine rested over you, still inside after releasing himself. He trailed more ghostly kisses on your warm, wet skin as you gripped the muscles on his back. You squirmed underneath him, trying to find a special spot, wanting him again. Aomine smirked at your desperate need for him before staring lustfully into your eyes. "A-Aomine..." You pleaded, hoping he'd get the hint. He moved beneath the covers, chuckling at you and giving you one deep thrust. You moaned out in pleasure as you widened your legs to allow him more deeper access.

"(L/n)..." He breathed out your name onto your neck and kissed it, leaving you hickeys as he sucked and nibbled on it. You gripped his tight muscles again as he went faster, making you both cry out in pleasure. His heavy masculine scent, sweaty, muscles body, and his smooth lips, you loved it all. The way he made you feel when he was in control was beyond your world. You couldn't imagine another man making you feel this way. With this in mind, you held unto him tighter and met his every thrust.

-TIME SKIP-

You panted once again underneath his heaving form after you both climaxed together. Aomine stood inside as he began trailing kisses over your neck to your lips. You kissed him back while combing your fingers into his hair, bringing along with you the sweat that was plastered on his face. He moaned into your mouth and grabbed your face, kissing you back with equal intensity. Breaking apart for air, you both stared lovingly yet lustfully in each other's eyes.

"Another." You were exhausted, your legs ached, you didn't have the strength to keep up with him any more. But you wanted more of him. He grinned widely in a dark manner before kissing down your neck, feeling you squirm beneath him to find your spot once again.


	4. Round...What?: Aomine Daiki Lemon

You yawned. "I'm tired. Why?"

"Because you know you love me..."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you're my girlfriend..."

"Don't remember how this happened..."

"I sure do..."

"Oh I know you do!"

Smirking that sexy smirk of his, Aomine wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close to his chest. He laid you on top of him as you both yawned in and out of conciseness. You were splayed out on his bed, exhausted after last night's 'play time' and didn't feel like doing anything except laying in bed all day long. Your clothes were spread out across the floor and the bed was tossed in a messy manner while you guys laid in bed, completely naked. 

Aomine yawned once again and snuggled closer to you, taking a good whiff of your hair. "No matter how many times we do it, you still smell like my favorite shampoo..." He whispered softly.

"...You mean 'MY' shampoo?" You corrected him with a roll of your eyes. You smiled as he chuckled softly. "It's still my favorite..."

"Yeah, and sometimes I find it half empty..."

He grinned. "I wonder why..." He began rubbing your back from top to bottom. Slowly, he began his way to your lower back then to your bottom, giving it a soft squeeze. You smiled, knowing that he's trying to turn himself on. "Having fun?" You asked him.

He smirked and gave your bottom another squeeze. You rolled your eyes then looked up at him, smiling. "Good, because I don't want you doing this with other girls. Got it?" You pouted faintly and poked his cheek over and over again, proving your point.

\------------------------Aomine's pov-----------------------

As she poked my cheek, I couldn't help but smirk at her adorableness. Her feeling of jealousy about me going after other girls was just too cute. "I know." I smiled and took her fingers in my mouth. She stiffened in surprise and her reaction made me want to take her right then and there. 

"A-Aomine...?"

I tenderly licked at her fingers as she watched me with wavering eyes. She began blushing from her face and neck. 'Mmm, other places may have turned red too...' I thought mischievously. Thoughts like these does the trick for me and I can't hold myself back. I flipped her over, making her gasp out in bewilderment and began sucking the top of her breast.

"Ah...! Aomine-!" She gasped out. "We've... done it... already...ah..." She murmured before being lost in the sensation. I let out a soft chuckle and started trailing my hands down her body. She moaned softly at my gesture and slowly opened her legs, giving me access to her already moist area. 'Wet already...? In that case...' I thought before penetrating her body with one stroke.

"Ah...! ah... ah..." She tightly seizes my arms, making my feelings stir up even more. As I stroked her, I felt myself get harder and harder by the minute. She continues to moan out sweetly and hold me tighter to her body. I'm so preoccupied with myself that I just realized I was nearing my climax. 'Shit...!' I hold her tightly and climax. I laid on top of her and gasped for breath while she had on a dazed expression. I slid out of her and plant light kisses on her neck. "Aomine, you're a dick..." She whispered.

I smirked. "I am what I have. And you love this dick..." I whispered back. 

"I didn't ask for another round... so let's stop and sleep properly for once." She muttered, flicking on the head. I glared at her before smirking and sliding my fingers inside her. She responds exactly how I expected her to respond and moan in surprise.

"You didn't, but your body did..." she glared at me when I pulled my fingers out. I then began to slowly touch her body, searching for her sensitive spot. 

"Mm...!" Her body twists suddenly. 

"Here...?" I grinned devilishly and focus on that spot. She moans softly for a bit before I stop and sit up on the bed. She looks up at me, clearly frustrated with me for stopping and glares. "Dick..." She mutters.

'Well, now you how I feel when you tell me to stop...' I smirked. "Still want me to stop?" I asked. She pouted and looked away. 'Yeah I didn't think so...' I thought, smirking down at her then laid back on her. she looks up at me with curiosity before I began kissing her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close. I sucked on her lips softly and rubbed my hands all over her body, causing her to squirm beneath me. I then began kissing down her neck and over her body, gently caressing it to relieve tension. Before she knew it, I thrust 2 fingers into her repeatedly. She moaned softly in surprise and I smiled. "Still want me to stop...?" She glares at me but blush and shakes her head no. I grinned and pulled out. 

"Chotto! Why did you-Eh?!" Before I let her finish, I flipped her over causing her to cry out in surprise. I positioned myself behind her and slid right inside. 

"Ah...ah..." She moaned each time I slowly thrust inside her and she held her head down, raising her hips up naturally. But then something bad happened...

"Dai-chan! Where are you...?!" I heard Satsuki cry out my name downstairs and hear (l/n) gasp in shock. 'Oh what the f***, Satsuki!' I thought angrily. 'At least the door is locked...' Footsteps stopped before the door and she turned the knob before knocking. "Dai-chan, you in there..?"

"Momoi?!" (l/n) respond back.

"Eh? (l/n)-chan? Have you seen Dai-chan? Kuroko-kun, Kagamin and me are looking for him...!"

"No, I haven't seen-AH!" She began to say before I began stroking her again. 'Tch! She isn't gonna stop me...!' 

(L/n) glares at me but I smirk back and continue regardless. "Eh? Daijobu (f/n)-chan? Is everything OK?" Satsuki calls to her. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Just feeling... monthly-thing-pain-Ah!" She says, trying to respond back.

I start feeling to climax and begin thrusting vigorously. "Oh! Do you need help? Want me to come in?"

'I will kill you...' I thought, imagining her coming in to see what was going on. "No! I'll be fine! Anyways I don't know where Dai-chan is! if you see him, hit him for me!"

"Ano...Ok, if you say so. Ja ne~!" And with that, Satsuki runs off. I almost laugh and quicken my thrusts, causing (l/n) to moan out in pleasure. Her body convulses slightly and I climax.

\-----------------------Time Skip----------------------

As (l/n) slept soundly in my arms, I couldn't help but smile down at her and stroke her head softly. Another round was accomplished and again we rest in bed after another 'play time'. Remembering our past events, I kiss her lips softly. "Aomine..." She wakes up and furrowed her brows. I hummed in response. "You were too rough, you dick..."

I smirk. "You loved it..." I hugged her closely and she felt me become erect again. "No! Not again...!"

I laughed and prevented her from escaping my arms. "I'm going to fuck you till we end up sleeping like the dead..."

"Nani...?!" She cries out before I kissed her deeply.


	5. Alpha Wolf Aomine

\--------------Your POV---------------

I sighed as the hot water pounded down onto my back, making my muscles melt under the steam. The hot shower provided for a useful distraction from the heat between my legs. My medicine helped, but it never fully clouded my desires. I closed my eyes as his face appeared in my mind's eye. His gaze roaming over my body, his hands moving to where his eyes couldn't. His mouth moving to my neck to declare to the world, especially other alphas, that I belonged to him. 

 

I snap my eyes open and shake my head trying to dislodge the thoughts from my imagination. Thinking like that wouldn't help my condition; even with those few thoughts I could feel the heat growing between my legs, making me rub my thighs together too try and quench the need for friction I'm craving.

 

I watch the last of the bubbles run down my body as the steam curls around my body, bringing with it a memory of a smell. I inhale deeply as the scent is recreated in my head, increasing the fire in my body. My groan of frustration at the increase of the inferno turns into a moan as the scent invades my senses. My breathing picks up as the aroma dominates my senses. 

 

'There's no way this is real, is there? He isn't here is he? How could he be?' I sigh as I realize that it must just be my hormone-driven brain recreating his scent from memories to try and stimulate the fire. Which is so not helping. I close my eyes again and tip my head back under the torrent of water flowing from the shower head. The liquid feels good against my skin and I don't plan on leaving the comforts of my shower anytime soon. I sit back against the cool wall and let myself drift closer to unconsciousness in the midst of the steam.

 

The next thing I know, I feel two strong arms wrap around me and my eyes snap open as my turns to face the arms' owner. "D-Daiki?!" I gape as he slides into the shower next to me.

 

"Hey babe. I could smell you from a mile away and thought I'd come see you. Didn't think I'd find you like this though." He grins as he pulls me closer and sniffs my hair. I don't doubt he could smell me from far away; he's one of Tokyo's strongest alphas and I'm in heat and his mate. I smile as I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Now that he's here, I'm not sure if it was just my memory of his scent or if I really was smelling him from wherever he was. But I don't care, he's here now, with me. I tighten my arms around him as I try to vanquish the minute distance between us.

 

He chuckles as his hands wander down my sides to my ass. "Someone's excited, huh?"

"Shut up," I growl softly "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

 

He chuckles again and runs his fingers through my hair. "Sorry babe. Satsuki dragged me around with her at the mall. But," the hand on my ass squeezed hard. "Now that I'm here, I don't plan on leaving you." I turn my face to look up at him as he crashes his lips onto mine. I moan as his tongue dives into my mouth, retracing its familiar territory. He pulls away and I whine at the loss of contact before his mouth begins to attack my neck, tracing my collarbone with his tongue before searching for my sweet spot. It doesn't take long for him to find it and once he does, he bites harshly making me gasp and the gasp quickly turns into a moan as he leaves his mark for all the world, and other alphas, to see.

"You are mine," he growls against my chest. He leaves more bite marks as he makes his way down my chest. My fingers tangle in his navy locks as his mouth closes around one of my breasts, more moans escaping my mouth; I learned long ago he loves the noises I make and to never hide them from him. His hand on my ass tugs me closer to him so that now I'm sitting on his lap, straddling him. I can feel him underneath me and my cheeks flush.

Aomine continues his ministrations on my chest as his hand slips down to where my body is craving him the most. I moan loudly as his long fingers rub against my lower lips. I can feel him smirk against my skin at my reactions: he knows just how to make me squirm. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, planting small kisses long his collarbone and neck as his fingers tease me. "You have been ready for me, haven't you?"

 

"Daiki....Please stop teasing me," I whine softly against his tan skin.

 

"As my mate wishes." I gasp as two of his fingers slip inside me. I bite his shoulder softly as moans leave my mouth at his skill. He always knows exactly how to treat my body. I can feel the knot in my stomach tighten, his fingers bringing me closer to the edge with every pump.

 

"Daiki....." I whimper as he suddenly stops and pulls his fingers out. He gently pushes me back down onto the floor of my shower, the hot water still cascading around us. "Please.... I need you..." He presses his lips on mine once again and i knot my fingers in his hair, keeping him with me even as he pulls away and smiles at me underneath him.

 

"Don't worry. I'm always here to give you a helping hand."


	6. Give me more: Aomine

"No more!" You whined and pulled back the covers over you. Aomine scowled and pulled you back towards his bare, sweaty body and tried cuddling with you. You refused to cuddle with him, for a good reason too. Each time he wanted to cuddle, it would escalate and become a more heated love session. You moved away from him, just as he grabbed and adjusted your hips close to his. "I'm too tired!"

"You're tired?! I'm the one doing all the work!" He sighed and rested his head over yours. He smirked when he heard you mutter that it was true, then kissed your neck from behind. "Come on, one more round~"

"Some other time. I want to rest now..." You yawned and cuddled into the sheets. You nearly sighed when he grabbed your chest from behind to pleasure you, although it was a possibility it was to pleasure himself. "Daiki~" you whined again.

He grumbled and flung his leg over your bare body. You pouted as he cuddled you closer to him, knowing you couldn't escape him anymore. What annoyed you more was his lower region pressing up against you. He turned you so you faced the ceiling and kissed over you chest. You sighed and tried moving away when he pinned your wrists above your head. "Give me more..." He whispered and brought his kisses to your neck.

"Daiki..." You blushed in embarrassment as he licked your neck. 

He huffed and gave your neck a love bite. "Don't 'Daiki' me if you ain't willing to let me have you again."

"Then what am I suppose to sa-?!" You were cut off with his lips pressed to yours and his tongue immediately slid inside. You moaned, trying to make him stop after all the kisses you shared just an hour ago. Your jaw was honestly tired from all the licking you were doing to him earlier and you couldn't keep up with him any more. He used his free hand to further turn you and crawled over you. You broke the kiss. "Aomine!"

"Tonight, you're giving me all of you." He grinned and widened your legs.


	7. Warm: Aomine

"Ha!" I threw a wadded up almost-ball of snow at the head peeking over the mound of snow in the park. There was a lot of snow recently so I managed to talk my mate, Daiki to come with me to the park to play in the snow. Somehow I managed to get him to agree. Daiki rose up slightly and threw his own snowball at me. It landed square on its target: my face. "Oof!" The force of the throw knocked me back to my tail and I brushed snow out of my eyes.

"Ha, got you!" I decided to play dead for a moment, to see what he would do. I lay there for a moment, gazing up at the clouds. After for a few minutes, I could hear Daiki's footsteps walking over the snow. "Hey, Y/n, you okay? Do I win?" He peeks over the mound of snow that served as my fortress. 

"Rah!" I grabbed a handful of snow and smeared it in his face as he leaned down.

"Hey!" He jumps back as I sit up, laughing at his expression. He scowls as he scoops up some snow and drops it down my jacket.

"Ah!" I jump up and shake my jacket, trying to get the snow out. He laughs at my antics and I scowl at him. "Geez, Daiki! Now I'm going to freeze!"

He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close and nuzzling the crook of my neck. "Well, since you're cold, I suppose I'll have to help warm you up, won't I?" My cheeks flush as he takes my hand and starts pulling me away from the park.

We end up at Daiki's apartment and he leads me inside, pausing for just a second to close the door before he pushes me against the wall and slams his lips against mine. I gasp and he wiggles his tongue into my mouth, exploring his territory. I moan as I taste him and bring my arms up around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair to pull him closer. He growls and pushes his hips to mine, and I can feel him getting hard.

His hands wander down my sides and squeeze my butt before grabbing onto the back of my thighs and lifting me up, prompting me to wrap my legs around his waist. Daiki backs away from the wall and walks down the hall, still keeping his lips on my skin, leaving bite marks and bruises. I hear a door close and I open my eyes to see I'm in Daiki's bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and hovers over top of me.

 

"Now, how to make you warm," he smirks and tugs at my jacket. "First, this has to come off." He unzips my jacket and tosses it across the room. Next he unwinds my scarf and tosses it to where my jacket is. His eyes wander over my remaining attire of a shirt and jeans. His hands wander to the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head it it, too, joins my outerwear. I shiver slightly as the cold air hits my skin. "You're still cold? How about this, then?" Daiki unclasps my bra and replaces it with his hands. His body heat leaking through to me. A slight moan escapes my lips as I throw my head back at the sensation. He brings his head down and covers one of my mounds in his mouth while one of his hands massages the the other. His free hand wanders down to my jeans and pulls them down and quickly starts rubbing me through my panties. My legs start twitching sporadically at the overwhelming sensations I'm being exposed to.

 

A strangled moan leaves my lips as Daiki slips a finger inside me, pumping hard and curling in a 'come here' motion. I can't hold on too much longer. I can feel the knot in my stomach tighten as he brings me closer to the edge. I know he can feel it too as he slips another finger into me and grins against my breast. "D-Daiki...." I manage to choke out.

"Hm?" He hums, continuing his ministrations.

"I-I-I'm c-close...."

"I know." With that he slips one last finger into me and it becomes my undoing. I scream out his name as my orgasm crashes over me. Daiki stops what he's doing and lays down beside me as I ride it out. I roll over and snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. "There, you warm now?"


	8. Vaelntines day with Kagami

"Oi! Come downstairs!"

"Chotto matte!"

"Isoide! (hurry up)"

"What are you rushing me for?!"

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Honto?!" You excitedly ran downstairs only to bump into your boyfriend, who held you in his arms and wrapped a blindfold around you. "Eh?! Kagami-kun! What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise! So I'm making sure you don't look."

"You could have just told me it was a surprise...!"

"I did. And you still ran down here like a horde of rhinos!"

"NANI?!"

Kagami laughed and stood behind you, while guiding you to the table with his hands your shoulders. You walked with your arms stretched out and Kagami couldn't help but laugh at the way you were holding them out until...

"...Watch your step-!"

At that moment, you hit your foot at the edge of something, which may have been one of the legs of the chairs. "Ow! Oh my-! Taiga!"

"Gomenasai!"

"How am I suppose to watch where I'm going, if I'm the one blindfolded and you guiding me?!"

"Gomen gomen! I didn't see your foot going that way... Ok, Mite mite! (look look)"

He said excitedly, tightening his grip on your shoulders and shaking you a little. You smiled, biting your lips and took off the blindfold. You gasped as you took in the full view of the table filled with different gourmet dishes and desserts. It was as if you were looking in one of those restaurant magazines, advertising their food. You walked around the table with Kagami close behind, beaming at his work. He then hugged you from behind and laid his head on yours. "Suki desu ka?"

"...H-hai!" You smiled big with teary eyes and turned around, giving him a long, sweet kiss. Kagami blushed at the sudden action but then held you close, deepening the kiss. After a moment or two, you caressed his cheek while breaking off the kiss gently. Smiling big at him, you wrapped your arms around him and held him tightly. "Arigato, Kagami Taiga... Daisuki desu!" 

Kagami blushed deeply and grinned big, holding you closer to him. "I love you too, (l/n) (f/n)..."


	9. Embarrassment: Kagami

"Yamette! (stop it)"

"Come here Taiga!"

"Onegaishimasu! (please) Yamette!"

"Urusai! Come here!"

"Iie!"

"Kagami Taiga! If you do this for me, I promise you won't have to ever again!"

"Usotsuki! (liar)"

"Watashi? (me?) Kagami teme! get over here now!" You yelled while chasing after him all over his apartment. You wanted him to try on the new swim briefs that was just put in stores and take pictures of him while flexing in them. He blushed at the idea and said no to it. Since you don't take no for an answer, you immediately chased after him with the speedos in hand, hopefully to trap him somewhere in the house to get him to wear it. "Come on Taiga! It'll look hot on you!"

"Urusai! No it won't!"

"Just one picture!"

"I said no!"

You stopped chasing after him and pouted at him."Fine, do as you please..." You muttered, crossing your arms and leaving the living room with your head held high. Kagami poked his head out of his hiding place (behind the couch) and watched you disappear into his bedroom. He then looked over to the piece of clothing, that you must have thrown onto the couch and sighed. He then grabbed it and left the apartment, leaving you to yourself.

\-----------------------------Time Skip: (Kagami's pov)-----------------------------

'I know I'm never gonna hear the end of it when I go back to her...I think I never should have left without telling her...' I thought while heading over to Magi burgers to meet up with Kuroko. I text him to talk about this situation since he has more experience and 'delicacy' than I do. *cough* 'with Momoi.'

once I got there, I should have known he wouldn't be there alone. Not only was Kuroko not alone there, but Aomine was there as well along with Kise. I don't know how many tick marks grew on my head but I knew this was the last time I'll ask him for anything.

I made my way to the very back since they sat there, excluded from the rest of the customers that were there at the restaurant and wondered if Kuroko did this on purpose. I sat at the table beside Kuroko, across from Kise who sat next to Aomine and glared at them. "Kuroko, I said only you to come and meet me..."

"Sumimasen, I had company over so I couldn't abandon them..." Kuroko explained.

Kise nodded at his explanation."Kurokocchi is as thoughtful as ever! But Kagamicchi, what is it that you don't feel comfortable about to not talk about it with us?!"

I scratched the back of my head feeling even more uncomfortable since we are at a restaurant. 'Honestly, why I chose here to meet Kuroko...?' I thought bitterly. "It's a little embarrassing..."

"I understand what you're going through, Kagamicchi!" Kise beamed at me.

"I didn't even say what I'm going through Baka!"

"Eh?"

"Then say it. we have better things to do then be here listening to you..." Aomine muttered, while glaring out the window.

"You don't have to be here!" I yelled back at him. We began glaring menacingly at each other before Kuroko nudged my arm. "What is it, Kagami-kun?"

I sighed and explained the situation of how (F/n) wanted me flexing in something that is seriously embarrassing and out of my league. Kise stared at me before blinking a few times in confusion. "Eh? Flexing? In what?"

Kuroko shook his head at me. "Kagami-kun, you may have to wear it eventually if you want to make up with (L/n)-san..."

"I know that!"

Aomine sighed in irritation and glared at me. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Kagamicchi... What does she want you to wear?"

I blushed and took out the swim briefs (F/n) wanted me to wear. When I held it out to them, I knew I shouldn't have done such a thing.  
Aomine 'pfft' and began laughing hysterically, Kise stared at it in wonder and inspected from all angles and despite Kuroko's calm face, I knew he was blushing because of the pink hue forming on his face. "Well?" I asked.

Kise took the article of clothing and felt the material. "This looks familiar...Chotto matte! I think these are the new speedos that came recently in stores! I remember because I was modeling in these once...! Although they were in a different color. These match your hair color Kagamicchi!"

I immediately thought the reason why (F/n) wanted me to wear those in the first place was because she saw Kise wearing them on tv or something. Kise continued and nodded in admiration. "These must be expensive... You have a good girlfriend to buy these for you. It's a shame you don't want to wear them for her..."

Aomine finally calmed down while wiping a tear and clearing his throat."Yeah well, let her know that I'm always available for her. Since she has a nice bust, I wouldn't mind doing that for her... Haaa I'm gonna get something to drink." Aomine said, smirking while leaving the table.

'Damn him!' I thought angrily. I was shooting daggers at him and clenching my fists when Kuroko nudged my arm again. "Kagami-kun, as you can see, Aomine has no problem taking (L/n)-san from you. you should just wear it for her. Besides, she's not asking you to wear them to the beach, only to take a picture with you in them. Don't you think she knew you would feel this way since she probably didn't say to wear them to the beach and decided to have you in them at home?"

I scratched my head again, knowing that Kuroko was right. At least she didn't ask me to wear it in public. Kise nodded in agreement and smiled at me. "Kurokocchi is right! You should hurry back to her!"

I nodded in determination and we all stood up from the table, ready to leave. Aomine just arrived with a drink and looked at us."What's up?"

"We're taking Kagamicchi to (L/n)cchi!" Kise beamed at him. Aomine smirked while passing us to sit at the table we originally sat on and muttered something quickly in my ear. "If anything happens, give her my number..."

I was about to punch him when Kuroko kicked me in the shin and dragged me away with Kise close behind.

\-----------------------------Time Skip: (your pov)------------------------------

'That Bakagami! He's not gonna here the end of it when he gets back!' I thought while chopping the vegetables in the kitchen. I took out my anger on the poor veggies and chopped them up like a mad chef in a crowded restaurant. 'Yeah sure he has freedom... but at least let me know where you're going! Bakayaro! baka! teme!' I chopped mercilessly at the vegetables before I ran out and just dumped the rest of them into the boiling pot. I then began to stir the soup I was making while sulking over the pot. 'haaa, what to do with him when he comes home...' I thought. After a few minutes, I heard keys jingling and the door opening revealing Kagami creeping into the apartment as if I wasn't there shooting glares at him. 

Kagami walked in and threw the keys on the couch, still not looking my way. I smiled evilly at him and greeted him sweetly,"Welcome home, Kagami Taiga..."

Almost immediately Kagami tensed up and slowly turned my way. "Good to be back, (L/n) (F/n)..."

"Why don't you go and wash up while I serve the food?" I said while taking out some plates from the nearby cabinets. Kagami nodded and hurried to his room. After I served the food, Kagami still hasn't come out from his room. I arched a brow in suspicion and went over to his room while taking off my apron. 

I walked inside and nearly gasped when I saw Kagami with only the speedos on and holding out the camera. He must have taken a quick shower since his body glistened from the sunlight coming from the window. I gaped while looking over and taking in his gorgeous body and also his bulging- "Oi! Don't just stand there! I might catch a cold like this!" He yelled while blushing.

I laughed happily and grabbed the camera from him before saying,"Honestly, I don't think you can catch a cold like that but whatever!" I quickly began taking pictures while wondering if he knew that he was standing in front of the window. I smiled big, almost laughing at the thought and Kagami only shut his eyes and placed his hands behind his head, blushing like crazy. "This is embarrassing..." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside...

"I'm glad we were able to help out with Kagamicchi!"

"Hai, I'm sure they made up by now..."

"Haaa yeah..." Kise sighed happily while looking up to the sky only to recoil when he looked into the window which belonged to Kagami's apartment. "Eeh, Kurokocchi...?" he said pointing up.

Kuroko looked up to the window and was surprised to see Kagami half naked in the swim briefs. "Kagami-kun?"

Kise smiled and almost laughed."Oi Kurokocchi! he's doing great posing for her! You think he would do great in modelling with me?!"

"K-kise-kun...?" Kuroko looked at Kise for a moment, wondering what he meant by that.

"Eh? Oh, no not like that Kurokocchi!" Kise laughed nervously and waved his arms, dismissing the idea.


	10. Massages: Kagami

You heard him groan in pain where you sat on couch in his apartment. You looked from the sports channel to Kagami who was rubbing his neck and shoulders, while trying to make something to eat. "Kagami?" You called out to him.

He almost dropped the spoon he was holding then turned to you. "Eh? Uh, yeah...?" He looked back at the food, forcing a straight posture. Frowning at his attempt to cover his pain, you sighed and remembered why you decided to visit him today. A few days ago Kuroko informed you that Kagami had injured himself in match and was strictly told not to say anything to you. You giggled and whacked the shadow's head for betraying his friend's secret but thanked him nonetheless. Coming back to the present, you looked at Kagami again, seeing him roll his shoulder in pain then went to him. "Kagami?"

He flinched when you appeared beside him. "Y-yeah?" Placing a hand on his shoulder, you rubbed the spot he was massaging earlier and noticed him relaxed. "Are you alright?" He sighed and rolled his head around as you massaged him. "I am now."

You frowned again then turned off the stove. "Oi, (L/n)! What are you-?" He began before you pulled his arm. "Come with me. Now." Seeing that you were serious, Kagami followed you to his room without hesitation and shut the door behind you. "Sit." You motioned him to sit on his bed and he obeyed.

"Ano (l/n), what's this all about all of a sudden?" He asked, watching you with a raised brow. You stood over him and began massaging his shoulders. He immediately relaxed under your hands and you smiled slightly at him. "Does this feel ok?" You rolled your fingers over his tense muscles and he nodded after a few moments. That's when you tugged at his shirt and apron. "Take 'em off."

"N-nani?" Bewildered, he looked up to your face which held a stern look. You gave a him a clear glare, letting him know that you knew his secret and you weren't going to take no for an answer. He sighed and reluctantly started stripping. "I'm gonna get Kuroko for this..." He muttered under his breath. You rolled your eyes. 'You'd probably thank him after this...'

Once he removed the said clothes, you took a moment to admire his well toned body. Feeling your heated gaze over him, Kagami blushed and fidgeted where he sat. You placed your hands on his chest, pushing him back on the bed. "Lay on your stomach and I'll do the rest.." You instructed and he did just that. You crawled over him and straddled his butt, sitting comfortably over him. Knowing he must have been blushing deeply because of his ears turning red, you let out a few chuckles and started rubbing his back. He relaxed his muscles as you moved over them, spreading them under your fingers. You almost blushed when he let out a moan of leisure. Seeing him enjoy your massages, you placed a few kisses over his back making him stiffen but relax more. "Arigato, (l/n)..."

"Mm?" You sat beside him when he moved you off him and watched him. "For massaging me. And... I'm sorry for not telling you." He looked into your eyes, meaning everything he said. You stared back at him then karate chop his head. "Itei! What was that for?! I said I was sorry!" Kagami rubbed his head and you smiled. "It's only payback. So, don't do that again. OK?" You winked and he sighed. "That hurt..." 

You grinned and tackled him to the bed. "Don't pout, you champion basketball player." He grinned and you both leaned in for passionate make out session.


	11. Taiga the Tiger

"You like it?!" You asked as your eyes sparkled at the sight of Kagami wearing the gift you got for him. He stared in exasperation in the mirror at the stripped onesie he wore. It took a while, but you managed to convince him to wear it, just to see how it looked like on him. You jumped around him, eyeing every part of him and even pulled on the tail that came with it. You squealed when you played with the ears next.

Kagami groaned. "Why? Why this?"

"Come on, it matches you! Taiga the tiger! See? Come on, growl like a tiger!" You laughed and he growled in annoyance to your satisfaction. 

"Tch, enjoy it while you can. I'm only wearing this today and only today." He grumbled and crossed his arms. You pouted but continued admiring him. He sighed when you grinned at his bottom and grabbed the zipper. "I'm taking this off..."

"No, not yet!" You cried and jumped over his shoulders. He made a startled noise as you hugged his neck. "Leave it on a little longer! It looks too cute for you take it off so soon!"

"I'm not cute!" Kagami retorted and tried pulling you off him. You cried out as he once again tried to take off the zipper. While you both struggled, kagami had backed up towards his bed at the far wall and tripped over a sandal. "Gah!" He yelped as he landed on you on the bed.

"Eegh!" You coughed when his weight fell on you and your arms immediately let him go. He got off you and you struggled to breathe for a moment. He asked if you were okay but you responded with a pout. "Fine, take it off..." You grumbled and turned to the side.

He made a face. "Oi, don't pout! This outfit is-! This isn't cool! Aw man..." He sighed and rubbed his head in a flustered manner. He didn't know how to properly deal with you when you became like this. The only thing that he did to this day is do what you wanted. "Alright, I'll leave it on for a little bit." 

You blinked and glanced at him. He was looking to the side in defeat and you smiled in triumph. You reached up and grabbed the back of his head. His eyes widened when you pulled him in for a kiss. You moved your lips over his, getting him to respond. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and responded to kiss soon after. You nearly moaned when he tilt his head to deepen the kiss and brought him closer to you over the bed. He hovered above you as he licked your upper lip and you granted him entrance by sliding your tongue into his mouth. 

He moaned and held your hips before sliding his hands up your curves. You cupped his face and caressed his cheeks as he brought his hands to your chest. You reacted quickly and nipped his bottom lip playfully. He blushed. "Oi!"

"Tigers play like that you know~" You teased and brushed noses.

He smirked and did the same when he went for your ear. You blushed and he grinned at your reaction. "They nip on the ear, (L/n)." You pouted but moaned out in surprise when he went for your neck next.


	12. Massages: Kagami (Lemon version)

Previosly...

You grinned and tackled him to the bed. "Don't pout, you champion basketball player." He grinned and you both leaned in for passionate make out session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kissing him while feeling his bare, muscular back felt amazing under your hands. You let out moans of pleasure as he kissed around your neck, licking your sensitive spots and squeezing your bottom. You gripped his spiky yet soft hair, pulling it gently earning a grunt of approval from him. Pulling his head back, you kissed him fully on the lips and explored every bit of him. While this happened, he started to pull up shirt, which you quickly took off to get back to his lips and started at your shorts. You both shared more heated kisses before breaking to strip naked and crawl into bed.

Kagami hovered over your small form, blushing fiercely after seeing your full body. Before, when you stood over your clothes on the ground, you were so embarrassed you turned from him the moment your private areas were exposed. He hugged you from behind and whispered sweet nothings to lessen your embarrassment. That's when he turned you around and connected lips again. He picked you up and brought you to bed where you now lay below him. You stared at him, blushing at his intense stare and began to fidget. "K-kagami, what-"

"Beautiful..." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. You smiled bashfully and kissed him gently. You hugged him close as he positioned himself at your entrance. You let out a gasp as he entered a moment later. He moaned slightly as you enveloped around him. Luckily, he was just the right size so he didn't stretch you to the point of pain. He stood still inside you, waiting for you to give him the go, which you eventually did. He began to exit slowly and enter slowly, testing the waters. You bit your lip, holding in a moan and gripped his back. He then started to pick up the pace and snuggled into your neck, panting against your skin. You let moans of pleasure as he pounded faster and play with your chest.

-Time Skip-

You smiled as Kagami planted kisses on your forehead and cheeks. You laid flat on your back beside him as he was laid on his side and showered you with kisses. After you both reached your climaxes, Kagami gave you one last thrust and laid on top of your heaving form while still inside you. You eventually told him to get off since he was suffocating the life out of you. Now he showered you with kisses, whispered apologies for not personally telling you about his injury and promised to spoil you later. You smiled in triumph when he said that and made a mental to massage him more often.


	13. Alpha Reader and Omega Taiga

Kagami Taiga. Ace of Seirn, defeater of the Generation of Miracles and loyal omega to his alpha. It surprised many that such a powerful man was an omega, but it's who he is. After a while, his team mates grew accustomed to the discovery and still accepted him even as an omega. Kagami knew that he would never cheat on his beloved alpha, but he was wondering if the same loyalty was present her. "What is this?!" Kagami tossed a magazine onto her bed. 

The magazine flipped open and exposed its contents: male models in swimsuits. "Taiga, I-" 

He cut her off, his anger boiling to the surface. "I'm your mate, aren't I? Why do you have magazines with other males? Males in swimsuits? I don't care if they're also alphas. I'm your mate, why are you looking at other males?"

"Taiga-"

"Are you going to leave me? Am.... Am I not satisfying you?" He looks down at this, his eyes growing moist at the thought of his beloved alpha leaving him.

"Tai-"

"I understand that you alphas can do what you want and we omegas are subject to your wills and whims but... I love you. Please don't leave me."

"Taiga." He looks up at her voice. "Stop cutting me off when I'm trying to talk to you." He flinches at her tone, her agitation at his behaviour leaking through her words. "Taiga. I'm not leaving you, nor do I ever plan on it. You are my mate and I love you too.." She walks forward and places a hand on his cheek; Kagami leans into her touch, placing his hand over hers. "But Taiga, don't you trust me?" His eyes snap to her face, surprise coloring his features as he sees a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Those magazines...I use them when I feel that I need you and you're away for your games and can't be here. I imagine those guys as you, I just haven't gotten around to cutting out your face from pictures and gluing them on the pages yet." 

Kagami opens his mouth to say something but finds he can't form words. He never imagined his alpha doing something like that. "I-I'm sorry for doubting you." He takes her palm from his cheek and kisses it softly. 

She smiles in response. "It's okay, Taiga. There was no way you could've known. But," she glances over at the magazines scattered across her bed. "...seeing those again reminded of why I have them in the first place." She takes his hand and leads him to her bed and pushes him softly down, crawling over him. She sits down gently on his abdomen. "And this time, you're here." She leans down and places a chaste kiss on Kagami's lips. Her hands move down his chest and reach the hem of his shirt. "Off." she commands. 

Eager to please, Kagami sits up slightly and tugs his t-shirt off and tosses it across the room before lying back down. Her hands ghost up and down his chest, feeling his taunt muscles underneath his skin. Her mouth moves from his and travels down to his collarbone where she bites, making her mark letting all know that Kagami Taiga belongs to her. She continues to kiss his neck and chest, loving the slight gasps and quiet moans that the male makes beneath her. She returns her attention to his lips and kisses him deeply, letting her tongue slide between his lips, drowning herself in his succulent taste. Sliding back gently, she comes to a rest upon his 'not-so-little friend'. Feeling her weight upon him, Kagami throws his head back, biting his bottom lip to stop the moan that follows. 

Frowning, she places a hand on his cheek, making him face her. "No, no, Taiga. I want to hear you. I've missed hearing your beautiful voice. Don't hide it from me." She moves her hips, grinding against him. Her grin widens as she hears his moans carry throughout her room. "Good, very good, Taiga." She moves her hand down his chest, pinching his nipples as she passes them, letting her fingers rest on the hem of his jeans. Gauging his reaction, she allows her hand to slip between them, into his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers, feeling him grow harder under her touch. His hands twist the sheets into knots beside him as he waits for her to decide when she is ready for it. She rubs him harder as she leans down for another kiss. He groans into the kiss as he brings one hand up, shakily, to cup her cheek. She breaks apart the kiss to place feather light pecks on his jaw, loving the way she can feel him. She knows that he's ready. 

She removes her hand from his jeans and undoes the button and zipper, pushing them down his legs. "Taiga, do you trust me?"

"Yes."


	14. Valentines day with Kise

"Arigato Ryouta-kun!"

"Of course! You treated me, so I'm might as well do the same! I hope you'll like it!"

"I know I will! but, what is it?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Eh?! Come on! One hint?"

"Ok... It's as beautiful as you..." You blushed and blinked in confusion when he said that. Your boyfriend held your hand gently as you both walked through the quiet park under the night sky. The moon was shining wonderfully tonight, lighting up the entire park. Kise held you close when he led you through a large thicket, which opened up to a clearing, surrounded by rose bushes. You gasped as the moon shone over them making them shimmer and sparkle under it's light. "I was really glad that it rained last night. That way, it would look like this..."

"No wonder you were so happy..."

"Well, yeah! I wanted it to be special for us...!" Kise led you to the middle of the clearing where a picnic was set up with food laid out but the one thing that stood out was the box of chocolates and a small banquet of roses. You both sat down beside each other and Kise made sure there was no space between you two.

"Ryouta-kun... It's beautiful!" You beamed.

Kise smiled softly."It's as beautiful as you..."

You blushed deeply and looked away from him, smiling to yourself. Kise also blushed but he turned your face towards him and gave you a soft peck on the lips. You then returned the favor by deepening his sweet kiss and moving to sit between his legs. Kise smiled against your lips and wrapped an arm around you, holding you closer to him. He used his free arm to caress your cheek and kiss you softly on the lips while you held on to his chest. You broke the kiss for only a moment and whispered,"Daisuki desu..."

Kise smiled big and gave you quick peck before saying,"...Daisuki desu...to the moon and back."


	15. Jealousy: Kise

"(L/n)cchi! Isoide! (hurry up!) I want us to get there early!"

"Yes I know! Let me just-!"

"(L/n)cchi! Make sure your dress is on real nicely!"

"Hai!"

"And your hair too!"

"I know! Mite! Mite! (look) Suki desu ka? (do you like it?)"

Kise's eyes lit up in sparkles when he saw you exit his closet in your new (f/c) dress with matching gloves and heels. "(L/n)cchi! You look beautiful!"

You smiled bashfully and looked yourself over at the mirror again."You think so?"

Kise walked up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, reassuringly."I know so (L/n)cchi! It's perfect for the photo shoot! I hope you'll have as much fun as I will!"

You smiled brightly at him through the mirror and nodded."I'm sure I will."

Kise had a photo shoot today and since his partner for the shoot was caught in an interview, they couldn't make it. So he was excited when he asked you to shoot with him in which you agreed to help him, and he quickly called his manager about replacing you for the original partner. When she arrived to pick him up, she looked you over and smiled. "Perfect, let's go."

Now here you were getting dressed for the shoot in Kise's fitting room (since Kise wanted you with him at all times) and was happy in what you turned out in the dress. Kise's manager walked in, checking her phone then looked you over again. "Omoshiroi...(interesting) 5 minutes till the shoot is starting, Ryouta. Don't be late." And with that, she left the room. 

Kise nodded and took your hand in his. "Come on, (L/n)cchi! I want to show you around the shoot!" You nodded and followed him out the dressing room.

Arriving at the shoot, you looked around the busy room and saw everyone completely occupied with their jobs. As quickly as you got there, a make up artist and photographer made his way towards you both and he beamed at your figure. "Ryouta! So this is the gorgeous neko (cat) you were talking about?!"

"Oh! Hikarucchi! It's good to see you again! Hai! This is (l/n) (f/n)! (L/n)cchi, this is my long time friend, since I started modeling here, Hikarucchi! He's funny too!"

"Hajimemashite!" You smiled gently at him. He smiled brightly and shook hands with you. "Kawaii! She is just beautiful Ryouta! Hope you have fun and Ryouta..." He quickly said before whispering in his ear,"We have a Meushi (cow) at 12 o'clock..." 

"Eh?"

You giggled and he left immediately after that when a girl in a frilly dress came running in stilettos, waving happily at Kise. "Ryouta-kun!"

"Oh~? Meikyuucchi? Ohayo! What are you doing here?" Kise asked, giving her a quick hug. 

"I was invited from my father to have the photo shoot with you after..." She quickly looked over to you and turned away. "...The one before me!"

You rolled your eyes, knowing she was one of those girls and ignored her. Kise blinked and tilted his head in confusion."Eehh~? I don't remember having another photo shoot after this one..."

She nodded, giving a slight twirl of her dress then looked over to you. "So, who's this?"

Kise beamed when she mentioned you, making you feel happy that he was yours and introduced you. "This is my girlfriend, (L/n)cchi! (L/n)cchi, this is Meikyuucchi. She is also a model, but from a different agency..."

"...Although I hope we get to work together more often, Ryouta-kun! I mean, you're the best model ever~!" She cooed before turning away from him and glancing in your direction. "But anyway, nice meeting you (L/n)!" She skipped away and you sighed. "Likewise..."

Kise waved goodbye to her then turned to you. "Eh? (L/n)cchi? Daijobu?" he asked, tilting your chin up to him. You smiled and nodded. 

"Genki desu (I'm fine). Come on, let's have fun!" 

"H-Hai!" 

\------------------------------Time skip: (Kise's pov)----------------------

'I finally had a photo shoot with (L/n)cchi! Sugoi! She posed so beautifully! I wanted to kiss her all over! Haaa, maybe later... when is just the 2 of us...' I thought while drinking from my water bottle. We finished after taking many photos with different poses and clothing that I've forgotten which clothes I wore to come to the shoot in the first place. I looked over to (L/n)cchi to see her resting on a nearby couch, while wearing some casual clothes. 

I had to stay where I was for the second shoot and leave (L/n)cchi all by herself on the couch while she watch me. Because of the second photo shoot, I couldn't go over to her. I motioned over my manager and she snapped her phone shut. "Nani?" 

"I don't remember this shoot in the schedule..." I asked her.

"I added this shoot at the last second so we wouldn't have the interview with the other agency in the afternoon. Besides, this shouldn't take long..."

I blinked at her wondering why she would do that for me when she heaved a sigh."I did it so you can spend the rest of the afternoon, relaxing with your girlfriend. Since she did well for the shoot..."

I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Arigatogozaimasu!"

She blushed and looked away."H-hai... Be ready in 2 minutes..." And with that, she left picking up a call.

Meikyuucchi skipped over to me, after speaking with (L/n)cchi who looked like she was pulling a fake smile on her face and gave me a quick hug before smiling at me. "Ryouta-kun~! Ready for our shoot?"

"Hai! Although, I can't wait till we finish!"

"Eh? Nande? (why)"

"Because I get to spend more time with (L/n)cchi this afternoon!"

"Eehh?! But what about the interview that you were supposed to have this afternoon?! With... the other agency?"

"Eh? Oh! Because of this shoot, I don't have to go! I can spend my time with (L/n)cchi instead!"

"O-oh! I-is that so...?!"

I smiled cheerfully at her and nodded."Hai! Well, Hajimemasho! (let's begin)"

Although when I said that, it looked like Meikyuucchi had an evil smile on her face. But maybe it was just my imagination. 'Let's get this over with so I can go hug and kiss (L/n)cchi!' I thought excitedly. When cameras began flashing, I had a bad feeling when Meikyuucchi began posing a little too close and became a little too touchy. 

'Oh boy... not good...' I thought worriedly.

\---------------------------During shoot: (Your pov)----------------------------

Right after the shoot, I gave him a quick peck on the lips, wishing him luck on his next shoot and went off to the dressing room. I changed into some casual clothing that Kise's manager had laid out for me and put them on, thanking her internally. 'She's pretty cool... unlike most bossy managers...' I thought while putting on a black and (f/c) shirt on with black, matching shorts and black and white converse. After changing, I exited the dressing room to find that girl that was with Kise earlier, standing outside with her arms crossed.

I smiled at her and bowed in greeting."Ohayo, Meikyuu. Can I help you with something?"

She smiled innocently but shook her head."Iie! I just wanted to talk to you! Come on! I'll walk you back to the shoot!"

"Oh ok, arigato!" We began walking towards the shoot afterwards and she started the conversation.

"So! I was going to ask since I'll be shooting with Ryouta-kun soon, to not get any hard feelings. It'll be a sexy scene and there will be poses that'll, shirimasen, (I don't know) make you jealous?" She said with smirk.

A tick mark grew on my head but I kept a smile on my face and continued looking straight ahead. "Ok, I understand."

I bet she didn't expect me to act so casually since she narrowed her eyes at me. "Also, I have an interview with him later this afternoon for the modeling agency so we'll be spending quite some time together... again, no hard feelings..." She finished with a wink. 

I almost let out a laugh when she said that but I nodded instead."That's fine! I hope everything goes well!"

"Oh it will!" She said with a sly smile.

We arrived at the shoot and I sat at the nearby couch while watching Kise get ready for his next shoot. I relaxed against the couch and noticed that Meikyuu was still with me. "Eh? You're not getting ready for the shoot?"

She narrowed her eyes but then smirked. "Give me Ryouta. It's obvious that he's out of your league. You might as well save yourself the embarrassment and leave him with someone that is at equal class..."

I wanted to really pound that smirk off her face but instead I smiled cheerfully at her. "It's up to Kise to decided who he wants to be with? don't you think?"

"We'll see about that..."

'That show-off! busu! (ugly woman)' I thought when she left skipping to Kise. I even began to feel jealous because of the way she posed and groped herself against Kise. Not noticing that my burning atmosphere had attracted the homosexual from before, he quickly made his way towards me, standing beside me while looking over his nails as if minding his own business. "I'm starting to sweat in here. It's going to mess up my make up. Either there's a fire, or the air conditioner is broken, or because it's you...?"

I let out a small giggle and smiled sadly at him. "Gomenasai... By the way, is Meikyuu the meushi (cow) you were talking about earlier?"

He nodded, looking over to her. "A hebi (snake) too... Demo, she'll just be burned beef when you shove her in that burning stove of yours..."

I smiled and laughed at his humor and looked over to Kise. "He wouldn't want to hook up with her right? with Meikyuu?" I asked him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked over to me. "You're kidding right? not with that heifer!" I laughed again and he smiled. "Don't go thinking that you're no good for Ryouta! Bakayaro! (you fool) She's a hypnotizing hebi (snake)..." he said, flicking you on the forehead. "...Always flicking that slutty tongue of hers to get what she wants..."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Arigato, Hikaru. You're pretty cool you know that?"

He nodded and held his head high. "And gorgeous. Look at my nails, do they look like they match with this outfit I'm wearing? especially the color right? And my hair? how does it look? I don't have my mirror with me... I know I straightened it well before I left home...What do you think?"

I laughed again and nodded at him.

\--------------------Time skip: (Kise's pov)---------------------

'She's laughing too much! She's laughing too much! What are they talking about?! (L/n)cchi wouldn't want to be with hikarucchi! He's gay! right?' I thought frantically while looking towards (L/n)cchi. She was laughing a lot with Hikarucchi which made me feel a little jealous. 'Chotto matte! I'm jealous?! NANI?!'

One of the photographers paused the flashing to refill the film in the cameras and I had only 2 minutes till they continued. I was going to make my way to (L/n)cchi when Meikyuucchi pulled me back and smiled. "Daijobu Ryouta-kun?"

"H-hai! Genki desu! (I'm fine)" I began to wonder why she wouldn't let my arm go when I tried to go to (L/n)cchi. "What is it Meikyuucchi?"

She held on tighter to my arm and pulled me closer to her. "Kawari nai desu! (nothing much) demo... Where are you going?"  
"To (L/n)cchi? I want to talk to her..."

"Demo~! Ryouta-kun~! Isn't obvious that she's interested with that makeup artist? Why don't you be with me?"

I arched a brow at her and shook my head. "What do you mean Meikyuucchi? Hikarucchi is a homosexual! He wouldn't want to be with (L/n)cchi sexually...!"

"Eh?" Meikyuucchi smiled weirdly when I said that but I was so glad when the camera crew made an announcement about not being able to find any more film and decided to call it quits. I smiled happily and was able to tore away from Meikyuucchi without hurting her. "Ja ne~! Meikyuucchi! Gotta go!" I waved with a wink before running off to (L/n)cchi.

"Ryouta-kun! Chotto matte!"

\------------------------------------(third person pov)-------------------------------

You and Hikaru finished your funny conversation in time to see Kise running towards you, giving you a big hug. "Samishi katta desu, (L/n)cchi! (i missed you so much) I hope you weren't too down while I was gone..."

You hugged him back and smiled brightly."I missed you too Kise! Actually, Hikaru here kept me company while I was down in the dumps..."

"*coughs* down in the volcano..." Hikaru coughed before continuing,"Demo, nan demo nai yo! (don't worry) I kept your neko from erupting..."

Kise blinked in confusion then looked from you to him. "Eh? Erupting? What do you mean, Hikarucchi? "

You smiled sadly."I-"

"The poor neko thought she was no good for you!" Hikaru cut you off.

"Eeeh?!" Kise gasped while pulling you closer to him. "(L/n)cchi, don't feel that way!"

"Chotto matte Kise! That's not-!"

"I bet she was getting jealous when that hebi was all over you during the shoot. Making my eyes burn when I took a few pictures for my boss..."

"Hikaru!" You laughed and Kise squinted his eyes in thought. "So wait, you were jealous (L/n)cchi? and you were angry too? So that's why you were laughing with Hikaru! He was trying to cheer you up!" he concluded. 

You smiled at him."Of course Kise. I rather be with you! Daisuki desu! (I love you)"

Kise blushed and held you close while Hikaru shook his head. "You get a banana for finally catching up, you saru...(monkey)"

Kise pouted at him then turned to you, laughing nervously."I too was feeling jealous because you were laughing a lot with hikarucchi. but I knew you wouldn't get with him! I guess I know why Meikyuu was trying to get me with her..."

"See?! A hebi! Gotta go lovebirds! Ja ne, Ryouta and (l/n)! Text me later, ok?!" Hikaru waved goodbye and left the scene. 

You waved at Hikaru when he left then sighed, knowing that Kise had that interview this afternoon and got out of his grasp. "Kise, you should hurry if you want to make it to that interview later this-"

"I don't have to go! Since I had this second shoot, I don't have to go to the interview! It's all thanks to my manager since she wanted us spend the rest of the afternoon together! Also to your good modeling during the photo shoot!" Kise beamed.

You looked over to his manager and saw her talking on the phone. She quickly smiled your way and you smiled back, bowing your head a little in thanks. "Okay Kise! Let's go then!"

Kise shook his head and gave you a quick peck on the lips, making you blush."Ryouta! Ryouta! Everyone else calls me that but you! call me Ryouta!" He cried.

You laughed and nodded, pecking him back. "Ok, Ryouta-kun~!" He smiled brightly and took your hand in his. You quickly smirked at Meikyuu who glared menacingly at you while you left the shoot with Kise.


	16. Siblings Babysitting: Kise

"I want to be the big brother!"

"No way! I'm being the older sibling!"

"But (l/n)-cchi! I'm older!"

"Honto!? Are you sure I wasn't born the same time as you?"

"Eh?"

"Are you sure I wasn't born before you?"

"Ano, (l/n)-cchi..."

"So it's settled! I'm the older sister!" You yelled in triumph. Kise pouted in defeat but allowed you to win this battle.

You and Kise were babysitting a neighbor's child while they fetched some groceries. You both came from grocery shopping yourselves when you saw an old woman struggling to carry a child. The little bundle of joy was only 2 years old and was named, Kita. Kise saw the woman in need and decided that you and him would take care of her for the time being till she got back. The old woman rejoiced and thanked us tremendously. Now you both were relaxing in your home with Kise sitting on the couch beside you, playing with Kita's small hands.

The child in your arms giggled and smiled at you and Kise when you were bickering about being the older sibling. She soon lost interest and began playing with your hair.

Kise smiled brightly at the little one. "She's so cute! To think she would fall into our hands-!"

"Actually Kise, you kind of offered to babysit while that woman went to get groceries..." You corrected, shaking your head.

"Aw! (L/n)-cchi! You have to admit she is pretty cute!" Kise beamed before holding the small child in his arms. "If I had a sibling, she'd be just as cute! I'd be the best big brother! Don't you think so, (l/n)-cchi?"

You smiled. "I never said she wasn't cute. Just said that you jumped to help the neighbor. And I'm sure you'd be a good brother. You might be a bit annoying but a good one!" Kise pouted but you continued. "But anyways, shouldn't we feed her? I mean, it's been almost an hour since she's been here..." It was true. You guys brought her home, played with her then began your little quarrel. She hasn't eaten since then, let alone drunk anything.

Kise, now realizing that babies needed food, sweat-dropped. "Ah, (l/n)-cchi?"

You arched a brow. "Hai?"

Kise turned his attention to you with anime tears falling like rivers down his face. "How do we take of her exactly?" 

'Are you kidding me?'

"Kise, you offered to take care of the child but you have no idea what to do?" You asked bewildered. Kise gave you a sad smile while Kita giggled and play with Kise's hair.

"And this is why you're the younger brother..."

"Eh?!"

-x-

"How about an apple?!" Kise smiled, holding out an apple from the fridge. I had Kita in my arms when the copycat began searching for food for her to eat. Even though I knew where I kept all my food. I sat Kita on the counter and moved when Kise offered the fruit to her. She took the apple, inspected it then began bouncing it around her thighs. She didn't even take a bite out of it. She was definitely too young for an apple. "Eto~, maybe she isn't hungry?" He shrugged.

You sweat-dropped. "I'm sure she can't eat an apple yet Kise. I don't think she has teeth."

Kise blinked then started tickling her. "Honto?! You don't have teeth Kita-cchi?!" 

Kita began giggling, revealing her teeth-less gums. "She really doesn't have teeth! You can't eat the apple then, Kita-cchi!" He exclaimed, while taking back the apple. Kita did not like that and started tearing up. Seeing this, Kise quickly gave her back the apple and sigh in relief. "Yatta..."

'No kidding..' You thought. "Chotto matte..." You went into the fridge and pulled out some strawberries and rice. "How about I prepare a strawberry Okayu? (rice pudding)" 

"Ah! That's a good idea (l/n)-cchi! See? You'd make a good sister! Ano, how do we make it?" He asked, keeping the little girl balanced on the counter. 

"Well for one," You began to say while pulling out a bowl. "We have to wash the rice and cut the strawberries into small enough pieces for Kita to eat.." 

"Hai! I'll cut the strawberries then! You can deal with the rice (l/n)-cchi!" Kise nodded in determination. "Got it!" You replied with your own shred of confidence.

-x- 

"Yatta! We did it (l/n)-cchi!" Kise laughed before sitting beside you on the table. 

"Hai!" You smiled, while watching Kita enjoy her small bowl of porridge. It wasn't much, but it was enough to sustain her while you waited for the old woman to come back. She happily stuffed the warm food in her mouth all the while making her little mess on her cheeks and shirt. "I guess we did!" 

You both finished preparing her food after 30 long minutes. Occasionally Kita would cry a bit from hunger and all you and Kise could do was give her some juice while you prepared her meal. You peaked at Kise from the corner of your eye and noticed how he stared happily at Kita. You also noticed how both your thighs were brushing against each other beneath the table. This reminded you of the many times your hand brushed against his, making both of you blush at the contact. The thought of it made a pink hue form on your face.

"Ne, (l/n)-cchi, have you ever asked yourself if you wanted kids in the future?"

"Eh?" You looked over to him and he was still staring at the little girl. Creepy. "What makes you say that? Do you want to have children Kise?"

Kise smiled. "Maybe..."

You smiled softly at him before turning your attention to Kita. "Well, if you do, you'll make a great father..."

You then felt warm hands wrap around yours under the table. You blushed before turning to Kise who stared back at you with a soft smile. 

"Arigato, (l/n)-cchi. For the compliment and for today. I had fun! I'm sorry for dumping this kind of responsibility onto our hands when it was suppose to be our day off from school-" He began to say with slightly pink cheeks and a worried expression.

"Iie, Kise!" You shook your head and gently squeezed his hand. "I had fun as well! And it was a good thing you did though! I'm sure that old lady would have had a hard time with the child at the market. But this just proves that if you do become a big brother or father, you wouldn't hesitate to care for or help your kids in need! You're a great person Kise!" 

Kise smiled big then brushed his nose against yours. "Arigato, (l/n)-cchi. Let me know if you want to have children too... I'd be glad to protect and care for you and our children..." You blushed a crimson red and grinned, leaning closer to him to peck him on the cheek. Before you could brush your lips against it, a hunk of porridge was aimed to your face.

"HAHAHAH AHAHAHAH! Gomen ne, (l/n)-cchi!" Kise laughed while Kita giggled hysterically. You were glad that the doorbell rang, indicating that the woman was finally here to pick up the little girl. Otherwise, you'd have to dig out your shovel from the basement.


	17. Cuddles: Kise

"Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles, cuddles, cuddles-ssu~!" Kise muffled into your chest as he shoved his head between your bosoms. You giggled as he you close while you straddled him on his lap. Wrapping your arms around him, you smiled when he peaked at you then went back to mushing his head. He made you giggle at his childish ways. "Kise-kun, are you done?" 

He muffled some words that you couldn't understand and giggled. Wakarimasen, Kise-kun."

He peaked through your bosoms again and smiled brightly. "Daisuki, (L/n)-cchi~!" You smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He went back to mushing his head in your chest and repeated his little chant. "Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles, cuddles, cuddles-ssu~!"

You shook your head amusingly and combed your fingers through his hair, tugging at it gently. He stopped and let out a small moan of approval. "Like that?" You asked him softly. He nodded and rubbed your curves. You smirked and continued with both hands. Kise moaned again before lifting your shirt a little. You blushed slightly at his actions but allowed him to continue. He trailed his hands up your bare skin, causing you to shiver. Your reaction made Kise smirk before looking up to your eyes. "(L/n)?"

 

You looked at him and he quickly kissed you. Your eyes widened in surprise as he leaned your head down, deepening the kiss. You blushed once again when your womanhood brushed against his private area. The slight friction made you want more so you moved against him. Kise blushed slightly and held your hips, before breaking the kiss. Looking into each other's eyes, you both blushed, thinking about what you guys wanted but couldn't do. Instead, you kissed each other with such intensity that rivalled your wants to be one.


	18. Thunder clap love: Kise

\-------------------Kise pov--------------------

'Nande?! NANDE?! Why is (L/n)-cchi with Murasakibara-cchi at a time like this?!' I almost cried at the thought. Murasakibara-cchi and (l/n)-cchi were out candy shopping but Murasakibara-cchi tends to go everywhere when it comes to shopping for snacks! I've been walking all over downtown for a while and still couldn't find them. 'The clouds are darkening too...' I thought, shivering from the cold air. I then took out my phone and dialed Murasakibara-cchi's number. Hopefully he'll answer this time since (l/n)-cchi's phone died a while ago. When he finally picked up, he was eating/choking on something. "*cough* Kise-*cough* chin...Domo~"

"Ah! Murasakibara-cchi! Daijobu?! Where's (l/n)-cchi?"

"*cough cough* She's right-*cough* here-! *cough*"

I sighed. "Murasakibara-cchi, eat first then talk. Can you put her on?" I heard more coughing and finally heard the sweet voice of (L/n)-cchi. "Kise-kun! You still can't find us? It's getting late!"

"(l/n)-cchi! You guys have been going everywhere, how was I suppose to pinpoint your location?!"

"Gomenasai!" I heard her sweet laugh and giggles ring in my ear. I couldn't wait to see her again. "Well, How about I meet you at your place? Murasakibara is walking me over there anyway..."

I smiled big. "Ok! I can't wait to see you-Matte matte! You're all the way near my place and I'm all the way down town! Why'd you make me walk all the way here?!" I whined almost crying. 

"Eh? You weren't in a car? Murasakibara said that you were..."

'Murasakibara-cchi~! Nande...?' I let out a few tears but shook them away. "I'll meet you there! Ja ne~!"

"Hai! Better hurry, it'll rain soon! I'm already here!" She laughed before a clap of thunder sounded in the background. 'Why now...?' I cried again and gained my pace. For a moment I thought I heard shriek, but didn't pay mond to it. 

"Oi, Kise-chin..."

"Eh? Murasakibaracchi? What is it?"

I heard some chewing before he asked. "Have you tried doing it?"

"NANI?" I blushed a bright red from the question. 'Just because she's been sleeping over my house doesn't mean we've-! Well, not that we haven't but...We've been dating for a while but...' I thought quickly, searching for an excuse. (L/n)-cchi is really shy. 

"Eh~? You haven't done it?" He asked. I could hear the slight smile in his voice but shook him off. "That's none of your business! I-I'll be there soon! Arigato! For taking care of (l/n)-cchi for me!"

"Hai hai~..."

I hanged up in a hurry and hurried home, feeling the rain soaking my coat. 

\-----------------Time Skip----------------

I slept on the couch in my living room while (l/n)-cchi slept in my bed upstairs. It was after midnight and the rain outside was pounding hard on the windows. 

When I got home, (l/n)-cchi was already preparing a warm dinner. She made my favorite shabu shabu recipe with my favorite pound cake for dessert. It was so good. I kissed her so many times after and before she made it. We sat and ate together and talked about everything that happened to us during the day. She talked about how Murasakibara-cchi kept going to every candy shop and bakery to find the perfect sweet for her to taste. I kept thinking that Murasakibara-cchi wanted (L/n)-cchi for himself! No fair that Murasakibara-cchi spend more time with her... but still! I got to see her at her best!

I heard a thunder clap sounding off in the distance. If it was closer, that would have scared (l/n)-cchi. Another came, but it was much louder and closer than the last. I started getting fidgety, worrying that someone or something could be lurking in the shadows. The thought made me sweat a little so I got up and walked around the house. 

"I hope (l/n)-cchi is ok..." I mumbled before looking up the stairs that led to my room. 'Is she?' I thought for moment before creeping up the stairs, carefully not to make noise. When I reached my room and looked inside, I noticed that (l/n)-cchi wasn't in bed and the covers were tossed everywhere.

"Eh? (l/n)-cchi? Are you in here?" I called out to her in a hush. Another loud clap of thunder sounded off and I heard a few whimpers in a corner. I looked around and noticed her on the ground with my blanket wrapped around her. "(l/n)-cchi? Daijobu?"

She shuddered in the blanket. "K-Kise-kun..." 

"What are you doing in the corner?" I asked while carefully walking towards her. I frowned at her state and hugged her. "Come let me put you to bed..." She nodded and allowed me to wrap my arms around her. I carried her to bed and laid her on my lap, gently stroking her back. I glanced at the window. 'I wonder if she's...'

"Kise...?" She whispered after a moment of listening to the rain. 

"Mmm~?" I hummed in response.

"Are you, afraid of anything..?"

"Eh?" I blushed at the question and looked down at her. She stared back at me, waiting for my answer. 'EH?! Am I-?! I dont know... Maybe..?' I didn't know what to say before another thunder clap sounded off near the apartment. 

"UWAAA!" (L/n)-cchi yelped and wrapped her arms around my neck. That thunder sent a chill down my spine, making me hold onto her tightly. 'By any chance is she...?' I felt her shudder in my arms. "Kise..."

"Eh?"

"Stay with me tonight..."

I blushed. "Hai... but, (l/n)-cchi...?"

"Y-yes?"

I hesitated before asking, "Are you afraid of thunder?"

She didn't say anything before squeezing my neck. "I thought that was obvious by now!"

"Hai hai! Gomenasai!" I choked out before she planned on giving me a headlock. 'I thought she was going to kill me-!' I thought trying to catch my breath.

"Kise..."

"Eh?"

"You didn't answer my question..."

"Eh? Oh, ano... I am afraid of this one thing..." I mumbled, hesitating a little.

"What is it?" She looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back at her pretty (e/c) eyes. 

"Worms..."

"Eh?

"I-I'm... scared... of worms..." She didn't say anything but continued staring into my honey-colored eyes. I stared back and was about to ask her what's wrong when she began laughing. "Eh?! (l/n)-cchi! What's so funny?!"

"Y-you are!" She laughed. I blushed and pouted at her. "Oi, don't laugh at me!"

"Gomen ne! Kawaii!" She continue to laugh and I pouted at her. 'I know what'll stop her from laughing...' I thought before bringing her closer to nibble on her neck. "E-Eh?! Kise, what are you-?" She stopped laughing and blushed at my sudden action. I continued to nibble and suck on her neck while laying her down on the bed and hovering over her. 

She let out a few soft moans while I kissed her from the neck down to her chest. I slowly began rubbing my hands down her curves and back up her body. She slowly tugged on my hair, making me moan in delight. I always loved it when she played with my hair. I unbuttoned her PJ shirt, exposing her breast. She let out a small gasp at the sudden chill. I looked her over and she immediately covered her chest. I smiled but took her arms and held them over her head. "You're beautiful, (l/n)-cchi... please don't cover your beauty from me..."

"Kise..." She whispered but I pressed my lips to hers to silence her. 

"(L/n)-cchi, don't hold back..." I smiled lovingly at her red face. She was so cute whenever I played with her chest. She tried holding back her moans, keeping her lips tightly together. I leaned down to kiss her and massaged on of her mounds again. I wanted to so badly hear voice as I pleasured her. I was hoping I wasn't pushing it too far as we laid in bed naked.

"K-kise!" She whimpered when my fingers brushed against her lower lips. I frowned, moving both my hands away from her chest and womanhood. She shook her head, taking my hands and placing them back where they were. I stared at her face, seeking approval to continue. She gave me a shy smile and I couldn't help the relieved smile on my face. '(L/n)-cchi is so cute!' I leaned down and kissed her again. I wanted to love (l/n)-cchi and help her forget about the raging thunderstorm. 'Stupid thunder for scaring (l/n)-cchi! I'll protect you (l/n)-cchi!' I thought determinedly and deepened the kiss.

My tongue sliding into her mouth made her moan in surprise. I almost chuckled at her cuteness. Even though we've done it before, she was still shy and embarrassed when it came to this. I gently pulled her legs apart and laid on top of her. She held my shoulders and shuddered when another thunder clap sounded in the distance. I kissed down her neck and playfully licked at her chest. She held back a moan again. "(L/n)-cchi, don't hold back on me. I want to hear you." I pouted and snuggled into her chest.

"W-why?! And its embarrassing..." She mumbled, playing with my hair.

My cock twitched and I chuckled. She's too cute. "Because then I know you're enjoying it, (l/n)-cchi." I pecked her lips and smiled when she gasped at my member brushing against her. I didn't want to enter her until she relaxed a little. We brushed noses. "Relax and let me make love to you, (l/n)-cchi." That seem to calm her down since she barely reacted to the thunder clap in the background. I moved my hips, positioning my member at her entrance. I gave her one last peck before pushing inside.

Her moan made me bite my lip and the grip she had on me tightened as she hugged me. I moaned out loud and smiled happily. I slowly began moving inside her, enjoying her tightness. She moaned some more, soon forgetting about the storm as I quickened my pace. I panted and hugged her close as I made love to her. I moaned beside her ear, causing a shiver to go through us as my breath tickled her. She was so tight, I wanted to mercilessly pound inside her. But I couldn't, (l/n)-cchi needed my love to be gentler than the storm to calm her. My thrusts were gentle, thought I made sure they were deep enough to hit her spot. The next clap of thunder was so close that (l/n)-cchi let out a whimper and held me tighter. I kissed her, trying to soothe her. 'I'll protect you, (L/n)-cchi. Trust me.' I thought as I felt her walls tightened around me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back. She slept peacefully and was no longer bothered by the thunder. Although the storm stopped after we climaxed together. I yawned and closed my eyes after giving (l/n)-cchi a kiss on her head. She was so cute in her sleep with that soft, innocent look on her face. I smiled and rested my chin on her head. 'No thunder will ever scare you again (l/n)-cchi.' I thought before falling asleep, the rain now gone.


	19. Can't help it: Kise

"Go easy on me, Kise!" You pouted when Kise scored another basket. He laughed in his cute manner and faced you while wiping his brow. 

"Ah, gomen gomen! I can't help it when I'm all fired up!"

"Haaa, get fired up when you're training with your team mates, not with me!" You pouted a glare at him, not really fazing him. He smiled at you and picked up the ball. "One more, then we can go get some ice cream!" You perked at the thought of ice cream and caught the ball when Kise tossed it to you. Kise got into a defensive position as you dribbled the ball to get past him. He pouted slightly when you succeeded in passing him but smiled as you jumped for the hoop. Right before you shot the ball, you felt arms wrap around your waist, holding you in mid air. "Oi, Kise! I'm trying to shoot here!" 

Kise grinned innocently before twirling you around in his arms so you can face him. "Gomen, (L/n)-cchi! I can't help it when you jump away from me!" You sighed the wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself as he let you down still holding you. "It's only a game Kise. I'm not jumping anywhere but the hoop."

"But you shouldn't be jumping anywhere but into my arms, (L/n)-cchi!" He whined before crashing his lips on yours. His lips moved in sync with yours as you both hugged each other closer. You moaned in surprise when he did something out of the ordinary with his tongue. Though it caught you off guard, you found it erotic and more exciting. You broke the kiss and stared at him. "Kise, how and where-?"

"(L/n)-cchi, can we skip ice cream for today and go straight home?" He asked impatiently. You blinked at his request. "But I want some ice cream after having another one on one with you." You pouted, forgetting the new tongue trick from earlier.

"I can't help it when I want to taste you more than some ice cream..." He smiled softly as he rubbed noses. You, in fact couldn't help but smile and give him a lingering peck, making him squirm impatiently in your arms. "Likewise."


	20. Bathing Suit Shopping: Kise

"Kise... this is..." You blushed as you tried covering yourself. The bathing suit you wore was a bit too revealing and it barely held your chest up. Sure the store you were in was selling expensive and very fancy looking bikinis, but this was too much for you. You looked yourself over in the mirror as Kise sparkled at your figure. "Are you sure this is necessary for your photo shoot?"

"Not really! But camera guys will be all over you snapping pictures and getting into your pretty face!" Kise smiled and held your shoulders. You followed his gaze to the wall mirror in front you and stared as he smiled happily. "Its what I go through all the time! Its exhausting but the work is paid off when you see yourself on the front page. I would love to see you, my beloved girlfriend on the best magazine out there!"

You blushed and smiled at your boyfriend. He was quite the charmer and he knew the right words to make you feel a bit better. "I see. Thank you Kise~"

"No need to thank me! I'm telling the truth!" Once again you blushed. You covered yourself when he turned away to grab another bathig suit from the cart behind you. "Ok! Try this one on!"

You sighed in relief. It wasn't as revealing as the other one, so you went into the dressing room and changed. As you did so, Kise leaned against your door and said in a low voice, "ne, (Y/n)-cchi..."

"Yes Kise?" You perked up at his voice. Something about it made you stop strapping the bra on.

He made a face, a small smile on his lips. "I was just thinking, I really don't want you in my photo shoot..." You frowned. Why he would say that you wonder. Did he not think you were capable of standing in front of a camera and posing in an expensive bathing suit for an hour? You were about to question him when he continued. "I... I don't want to see anybody else looking you over in any bathing suit. I want you to wear them for only me to see, you know?"

You smiled fondly at him through the door. "Of course Kise. I'm all yours."

"I know~!" He perked up immediately. "Have you dressed up yet?" You quickly finished putting on the bikini and exit the dressing room. Kise gasped. "You look so cute! You're already cute, but this adds more to your cuteness!" You giggled and faced the wall mirror. The bikini surely did match you more than the previous ones. You decided you'd pick this one for today. Kise held your shoulders as he continued to look you over through the mirror. "You really are beautiful.."

You blushed at his heated gaze. "Thank you, Kise. But..." you stared as he moved his hands down your arms which hugged your abdomen and rested over your hips. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we get going? You'll be late for your shoot..."

"It'll be fine! I can't check out my girl?" He winked and kissed your bare shoulder. You answered how he could, but the way he was looking at you wasn't appropriate in a public store. He kissed your shoulder again and trailed more kisses up your neck. His kisses made a chill go down your spine and couldn't help exposing your neck more for him. "So pretty, so cute..." he hummed as he now hugged your waist. You gulped and blushed when you looked up to a camera. Kise followed your gaze and giggled. "Lets finish this at home, (y/n)-cchi."


	21. Smooch: Kise

Kise carried you into his apartment and sat you on the couch. You crossed your arms, covering the wet tank top you wore which revealed your (color) bra. You were blushing in embarrassment and Kise couldn't help smiling at your cuteness. "Hang in there (L/n)-cchi! I'll get you a towel!" He quickly went to get a spare towel as you shivered. 

You rubbed your arms. "To think that water fountain didn't work..." You mumbled to yourself as you stared at your lap.

Kise quickly returned with a towel and draped it over your shoulders. "Here ya go! Better?"

"Much, thank you." You smiled at him and returned to facing your lap. You were still feeling some type of way after what happened to you back in the park. You've gotten thirsty after playing one on one with Kise and wanted to get a sip of water from the fountain instead of his water bottle. You regretted not taking his offer after you had your shirt soaked by the broken fountain. After that, a lot of guys that were nearby have taken a peak at you and whistled at your wet shirt. You were so embarrassed you crashed into Kise when you got back to him.

Kise smiled and went to stand in front of you. You glanced at him as he got on his knees and hugged your waist. "Don't be embarrassed any more (l/n)-cchi. We both didn't like what happened, but we're not there any more. So please, smile for me? Its just us two now."

You smiled at him as ne tried to make you feel better and patted his head. "Ok Kise, thank you." You still wanted to thank him for getting you out of there in a flash and rejecting his offer as well. 

Kise grinned playfully. "If you want to pay me back for rejecting my water, you shall give me a smooch!" Kise smiled brightly and puckered his lips. You giggled and cupped his face, pressing your lips to his. He made a small noise of joy and eagerly sought for more of you. He pulled you closer as your tongues sought each other out at the same time. You kissed each other happily, glad to be with one another and forgetting what happened earlier. 

You moved away, earning a small whimper from him and took off your towel. His eyes widened when you removed your shirt next and tossed it to the side. You smiled in amusement as you reached around your bra and his mouth dropped open. "I might catch a cold if I leave this on. Mind if I take it off?" You asked.

"Not at all. If you need help getting warm, I can help with that..." He smirked playfully and reached up to kiss above your valley. You unlatched your bra and immediately felt warmer when his hands covered your chest instead.


	22. Valentines day with Midorima

"Naze...?! (how)"

"I wanted today to be special for you, since you did something special for me..."

"That lucky item was just a souvenir I found in my attic!"

"Such an item was not in stores and it has the best of luck out of all the others! nanodayo!"

"...Whatever."

"Haa... you look beautiful." You smiled to yourself as you held onto Midorima, who led you into a bright and beautiful ballroom. You wore a beautiful (favorite color) gown with white ribbons along with gloves and he wore a tuxedo fit for a prince. Midorima blushed when you moved closer to him and he adjusted his bow tie with a flustered face. This made you giggle and decided to ask,"Midorima, are you blushing?"

"N-nani?! What makes you say that?"

"Shirimasen...(I don't know)" You said smiling.

The chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the ballroom with a golden glow. Midorima brought you to the middle of the ballroom where a small table stood with a small vase of roses and a medium-sized box. He picked up the box and stood in front of you, opening it which revealed a silver necklace with your birthstone at the end of it.

"Oh my-! Midorima It's beautiful!"

Midorima smiled down at you and stood behind you, putting on the necklace. "Luckily for you, this was a lucky item for your sign today..."  
You rolled your eyes at him but smiled happily. "Arigato, Midorima-kun! Daisuki desu!"

He blushed brightly and gave you a small smile before pecking you on the head. At that moment, music began to play and Midorima took your hand, making you twirl. You gave out small giggles and he arched a brow. "What is it?"

You pointed behind you and he turned around, popping a vein.

"Hello, Shintarou. How are you enjoying my ballroom?"

"AKASHI!"


	23. Smiles: Midorima

"Wake up."

"Don't... wanna..."

"You have to. We have school, nanodayo."

"It's so early..."

"(L/n), I will not tell you again..."

"Oooh~! Midorima-kun is bossing me around..."

"N-nani?! Onegaishimasu (please)... wake up..."

Making your boyfriend blush was something you enjoyed doing since he gets all flustered all of a sudden. You opened one eye and saw a pink hue forming on your boyfriend's face. Midorima was facing the other way, adjusting his glasses while in his uniform, ready for school. He also had a small smile on his face. 'Aww, Midorima-kun is adorable...' you thought smiling. Stretching under the covers, you got out of bed while looking at the time. 'It' still early...'

Midorima turned back to you, seeing that you were up and running then sighed in relief. "Now, get ready. I have already made your breakfast and prepared your lunch for you. Meet me downstairs when you're ready." After that, he walked out of the room, closing the door to give you privacy.

It was Tuesday morning and Midorima woke you up like he always had on school days. He would wake up earlier than you and get everything ready so when he wakes you up, all you had to was wash up, put your uniform on and eat breakfast. Having him as a boyfriend has brought nice, relaxing moments in your life. Since you started dating him, after his confession, he's been cooking for you, helping with your homework, doing your laundry and so on and so forth. Although you've told him that he didn't have to, he insisted and did everything in an orderly fashion. 

You quickly got ready and went downstairs to see Midorima wiping the counter in the kitchen, making sure nothing was out of place or dirty. He folded the rag and placed it next to the sink in a neat pile. You smiled, rolling your eyes at him and sneaked up on him, tickling him in the process. "Midorima-kun~!"

"Oi! Yamete!"

"Iie! You look adorable when you blush!"

"(L/n), we have to get to school, nanodayo!" He grabbed your wrists and kept you at a distance so you wouldn't tickle him. You pouted and stepped away from him, turning to the counter. Midorima smiled at your childish behavior then grabbed his bag and lunch. You almost forgot that he can be a little boring sometimes but he was still your big crush. Pushing that thought out of your mind, you grabbed your bag and lunch and followed Midorima out the house. 

After locking the front door, you both began walking towards Shutoku high. Midorima walked close beside you and watched you from the corner of his eye. You were looking up at the sky and watching the clouds go by while smiling softly. Immediately Midorima began to sweat drop, wondering if he did something wrong but tried not to smile.

\----------------------------Midorima's pov-------------------------

'She's not talking! Did I do something? I hope she's not mad at me...What to do...Ah!' I looked over to (L/n) and noticed her still watching the clouds. I adjusted my glasses since it slipped again and began a conversation. "(L/n)."

She blinked then looked my way."Hai?"

"What are you looking at?" I asked, looking up to the skies. 'Baka! What kind of question is that?! Of course she would be looking at the clouds!' I thought, mentally slapping myself. 

You smiled and looked back at the clouds. "Funny you should ask that. Lately I have been watching the clouds in my spare time and, well it's different this time..."

I continued to stare at her cute, smiling face. "Different? What do you mean?"

She let out one of her cute giggles and I tried my best not to blush. How I loved her small laughs and giggles and the way she always smiled. Makes me wonder how I was able to have her as my own. Her bright yet calm personality, her wonderful hourglass figure and long hair was only 95% of her overall perfection as my girlfriend. As she continued, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, usually the skies would show animal figures... But today..." You stopped mid-sentence and smiled to yourself, feeling coy.

"(L/n)?" I asked in a worried tone. She flashed me a bright smile and said, "They're showing babies!"

\------------------------------Your pov------------------------------

I almost fell over when I saw the look on his face. Midorima was beet red that I couldn't help but laugh at his adorable face. He coughed, adjusted his glasses and his uniform, all in a flustered manner. He was too cute in his own way. He's smart, diligent, good looking, athletic. Okay, he has this thing about carrying a lucky item with him all the time, but that just shows how special he is. Despite his proud personality, he has a kind heart. And that's what I love about him!

"I-I see... Omoshiroi..." He stammered. 

I stopped laughing and smiled at his flustered face. "Hai! But may I ask... Why are you so... Shirimasen (I don't know)..."

He looked at me, trying to keep his cool. "N-nani?"

"Never mind." I smiled brightly at him and giggled. He smiled back at me and reached for my hand. I gladly took his and gave it a quick squeeze. 

\-------------------------------------Third person pov-------------------------------------

After a long walk to the school with our hands tightly held together, Midorima insisted on walking you to class even though his was on the other side of the building. You both stopped in front of your classroom and looked each other in the eyes. "Arigato Midorima-kun. For walking me here..."

"It's nothing. I wanted to make sure you got here with no trouble."

"That's sweet of you as always..."

You both smiled dreamily at each other and leaned down for a kiss. The kiss was soft and you both lingered there for a moment or two before separating.

"See you at practice?" You said, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He blushed a little but smiled, placing his hands on your hips. "As usual, you're always welcomed there."

You gave each other another lingering kiss before turning away from each other with smiles on your faces.


	24. Kisses before cuddles: Midorima

"You can't resist me Shintarou!" You giggled and kissed him repeatedly. You held him down by straddling him and trapping his arms. The said man struggled beneath you as you assaulted him with kisses. You once again laughed at him as he kicked his legs. "Come on! Give me some smooches! Then I'll think about letting you go..." you grinned at his annoyed face.

"Absolutely not! Get off!" Shintarou growled before you silenced him with another kiss. He tried getting you off for the past 5 minutes but you fought him off well since you were quite talented in your wrestling team. Being the ace of the said sport, you proudly had the upper hand and continued your assault. When he allowed you one more kiss, you stood over him as he sighed. "(Y/n), for the last time, I need to-"

"Kiss me and cuddle me to sleep before getting back to work. Got it!" You grinned and kissed him again. He groaned into the kiss but kissed back for your sake. You let out a giggle in the back of your throat and caressed his cheeks. You couldn't help being amuse at the situation he was in. You promised to help him study for an hour but you soon grew bored and wanted to have a little fun with your boyfriend. He can't hold anything against you since you did held your side of the bargain. He breathed out heavily through his nose before turning his head, breaking the kiss. "There, now get off."

"Hmm, that's part one of what you have to do love..." you crossed your arms. He glared and your smirked in response. You both had a staring contest until he sighed. You tilt your head when you heard some tape noises and looked over your shoulder. You noticed he was removing the tape on his fingers. "What are you up to Shintarou?" You asked.

"If you get off, I can begin with part 2..." he said, clearly admitting his defeat. You hummed while staring at him suspiciously. He rolled his eyes and managed to get his arms free, pulling them from underneath you. You pouted and made a move to grab his arms to trap them again but he reached for your face brought your face closer. You moaned in surprise when he kissed you in a passionate way. This caught you off guard of course, especially when he slid his tongue inside your mouth. You too did the same and surrendered to his deep kiss. You cupped his face and caressed his cheeks as he did the same when he sat up. Now on his lap, you shared passionate kisses while hugging and pulling each other closer. When you broke off the kiss for air, Shintarou panted and cleared his throat. "Come on..."

You were still dazed from the kiss that you got off and followed him out his study room without complaint. He pulled you by the hand and led you to his room. Once inside, he brought you to the bed and laid you down. "Oi..." you began when you thought he wasn't going to lie with you when he laid down beside you. He hugged you and pulled you close to rub your back. You were comfortable in his warm arms while the cold sheets beneath you made you cuddle closer to him. "This feels nice..." you hummed before a small yawn escaped you. 

"Indeed." Shintarou smiled softly as he hugged you. He laid his head on yours as he too began to feel a bit drowsy. When he thought you were still awake after rubbing your back for a while, he heard soft snores. He chuckled lightly and decided to stay in your arms, knowing you were a light sleeper. "A small nap wouldn't hurt..." he thought out loud before closing his eyes. When his soft breathing was heard, you smiled in triumph.


	25. Tears: Midorima (Lemon)

"Shintarou..?" You went to put a hand on his shoulder but hesitated. Midorima Shintarou, ace of the Shutoku basketball team, and also your boyfriend, did not respond nor realized your presence as he let out silent tears. Having been defeated by Akashi's team, hoping to have a rematch with Kuroko, he gritted his teeth and leaned over his knees, clutching his hands together as he sat on the bench in the locker rooms. The team had left early, even Takao left along with them to give you and your boyfriend some space. You noticed his hands turn extremely pale from the pressure he was implying. You swallowed your hesitation and grabbed his hands. "Shintarou!"

He blinked out of his depressed trance and looked at the hands that held his own. "Shinatrou-kun, I know a defeat is extremely hard to get over, but please, don't harm yourself in the process!" You pleaded. That's when he looked into your eyes. Your eyes widened at his intense stare. He no longer looked like he was crying, despite the tears that kept flowing. He kept his usual stoic face as he stared back at you. "Shintar-?!" You were about to ask what was wrong when he took both your wrists and pinned you to the lockers.

He once again stared into your wide open eyes, mushing his body with yours against the lockers. "Help me, forget..." He whispered as his eyes softened. You almost let out tears yourself at his sincerity when he closed the distance between you and captured your lips. You immediately responded, hoping to ease the pain that he suffered in his heart. He started out gently but then the kiss turned hot and passionate. All of his feelings were poured into that kiss. It was so intense that it was hard for you even break it. Luckily, he broke it himself and trailed warm, wet kissed down your exposed neck. You gasped at the treatment as he trailed his hands from your wrist to your curves. Your hands trailed to hair after you removed his glasses, and pulled at it's roots.

He moaned in approval and started pulling up your shirt. "Shintarou!" You gasped and tried pulling your shirt back down but he didn't let go. Looking back to his eyes, he had a slight glare on his face. You gulped slightly and blushed, knowing full well he doesn't like things not going his way. Especially on his good horoscope days. You eventually let go of your shirt and he continued pulling it up, tickling your sides in the process. You shivered at his slightly cold touch and pulled your arms up. He removed your shirt and went back to kissing your neck. The lockers were much colder than his hands, so you tried your best to move closer to his body. He once again pinned you back to the lockers after taking off your bra and started pulling your skirt down. 

"Ah!" You blushed deeply when he licked down to a breast and pulled at it's nipple. You held onto his shoulders as he fully removed your undergarments, leaving you completely naked. "S-Shinatrou, I'm cold..." You shivered slightly as he looked you over, head to toe.

"You won't be for long." You once again blushed at his words then cried out in surprise when he attacked your clit with a finger. He took this chance to wedge his tongue inside your mouth, shutting any further cries of pleasure. You moaned into his mouth as he started pulling down his shorts and boxers. He played with your lower legion a little longer before picking you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You stiffened when his member poked at your entrance and braced yourself as he slowly entered. 

"Nnn... Ah...." You let out a small moan of pain as he stretched your insides. He too let out a moan of pleasure when his member was enveloped by your tightness. Your arms wrapped around him as he slowly moved inside. He held onto your thighs and pinned you to the lockers while you held onto his shoulders, letting out moans and gasps as he pounded faster inside you. After a while, before you dazed out in bliss, you realized you were doing this intimate session in a public locker room, in a stadium, far from home. The thought of it drowned you in the thrill of your boyfriend stroking inside you as you both soon cried in pleasure as you climaxed. 

-Time Skip-

You smiled slightly to yourself as Midorima carried you on his back towards your apartment. After your love making back at the stadium, Shintarou thanked you and apologized for rushing into it. You only smiled and kissed him, telling him that you were glad to help him in his time of need. You shared another passionate kiss before getting ready to go home. You barely held yourself up when exiting the stadium when your boyfriend offered to carry you. Not taking no for an answer, he hauled you over his back and walked on. You sighed in content as you breathed in his masculine scent and snuggled closer. He smiled slightly, knowing now he was fully committed to you after what happened. Holding closer and tighter before, he decided to change course and walk towards his home as you fell asleep.


	26. Alpha Wolf Midorima

"And see, you plug it into this formula, and you get this answer!" You were currently helping your classmate, [male classmate name] with his math during your free period.

"Ah, thanks, y/n, it's making much more sense now." He smiles up at you and you smile back, oblivious to the death glare being sent in your direction by your mate. He was very upset irate that you were spending the free period helping another male and not being with him, even though he'd never admit it. 

"Do you need anymore help?" You ask nicely.

"Well, actual-"

"No. You don't." The two of you look up to see Midorima standing behind you, glaring at your classmate.

"Shin-" He cuts you off as he grabs your hand and pulls you from the room. You move your feet as fast as you can, trying to keep up as he pulls you through the school's halls. He pushes open the doors leading to the open courtyard and leads you to the boy's basketball gym. He opens the door and tugs you into the changing room. There he slams the door shut and locks it, then backs you up to the wall and cages you in with his arms. "Shi-"

"What were you doing back there?"

"What do you-"

"Don't play dumb. You know what you were doing."

"...helping [classmate]?"

"Yes. You know that riles me up so," he leans closer to your ear. "you had better ready to learn your lesson."

He nips your earlobe as one of his hands leaves the wall and ghosts down your side to your rear and squeezes it. You breath catches and he smirks, bringing his mouth to yours shoving his tongue into your cavern. He moves his other hand down to your thigh and brings you up and you wrap you legs around his waist. He presses you closer to the wall so his hands are free. You bring your arms to tangle in his emerald locks, tugging lightly. He growls deep in his throat and moves one of his hands across your thigh, sneaking it down in between your legs. You gasp and breaking the kiss, you gasp turning into a moan as he pleasures you. He smiles at your reaction and moves his mouth to your neck, instantly finding your soft spot and proceeds to re-mark it. "Never forget," He growls "You are mine. Don't let other males talk to you, ask for your help, or get close to you."

You decide to tease him a little bit, "Why, were you jealous~?" He glares up at you. You see the darkening of his eyes and it dawns on you. "Ah, i see, my shin-chan was jealous~" His glare intensifies and he quickly thrusts his fingers inside you. You gasp harshly at the sensation.

"No. I wasn't jealous. Whatever made you think that?" You giggle a little, he's so tsundere. 

"I don't know~" You kiss the top of his head and his fingers move faster, and you moan louder. The knot in your stomach tightens and heaven is so close. Right before it snaps, he withdraws his fingers and sets you down on the ground. "Don't rile me up like that again. I hope you learned your lesson."


	27. Mr. Ribbit: Midorima

"Just because I had it doesn't mean I want to wear it." Midorima grew a tick mark when you convinced him to wear the onesie themed as a frog. The other day he gave you a frog he no longer wanted and you wanted to return the favor. So you went and bought the first thing that reminded you of a frog. You smiled brightly as he looked himself over in the mirror and sighed. "Why must I wear this again? It isn't today's lucky item anyway..."

"Hmm? It isn't?" You blinked in realization. You then noticed how he didn't have any weird items laying around.

He readjusted his glasses. "No, its something I have to go pick up soon. Now, may I remove this already? I don't want to be caught in this by anyone else. This also stays between us!" He warned.

You giggled and nodded at the man, sealing the promise. He then reached for the zipper, pulling it down to expose his abdomen. Your eyes widened at the sight of his bare skin and toned abs. Playing basketball surely did a number on his body and your fingers twitched in wanting to touch him. You had forgotten that he put on the onesie with only his boxers underneath the clothing. "Wait-"

"Hmm?" Midorima stopped midway and glanced at you.

You got closer and reached out a hand to him. He raised a brow when you touched his chest and trailed your hand down to his muscled stomach. He watched as you brought up your other hand and caressed his toned body. You felt around his muscles and enjoyed the warmth coming off of him. You blushed when you finally realized what you were doing and pulled your hands away. "S-sorry!"

He sighed then held your shoulders. "Don't be, here..." Your eyes widened when he kissed your cheek then kissed your lips next. He kissed you over and over until you finally began to respond. You placed your hands on his chest again and tilt your head to deepen the kiss. Your kisses echoed in the quiet room as it grew more passionate by the second. You blushed when he held your hips then slid a hand under your shirt. His bare hands caressed your stomach and reached up to the front your bra. 

"S-shintaru..." You muttered when he unclipped your bra. You looked up to his eyes, seeing he was going to continue despite your nervousness. 

"What? I'm not the only one that's going to have their chest exposed..." He mentioned before pulling your shirt.


	28. Cheating?: Akashi

"So you thought I was doing what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, (f/n)."

"Not really, I'm kinda confused man..."

"Then let me remind you (f/n). And do not ever call me 'man'. My name is-"

"Akashi Seijuro. Yes, I know."

"Then why did you-?"

"Because I thought I'd lighten things up a bit with a little casual talk."

"Continue to cut me off and I will surely punish you, (f/n)." In that precise moment, you zipped your lips and kept shut while Akashi shot glares at you. Akashi and you were 'arguing' about something that you had no clue of since yesterday. Although he postponed the subject yesterday during dinner, he is going full throttle today about the situation. You couldn't pin point why he was in such a foul mood and here you guys were 'talking' about it. Wasn't Saturday a great day to start an argument?

Being at Akashi's mansion this weekend was going to be longer than you thought. If you don't tell him that there's nothing between you and your childhood friend, that is. He has been following you all day, trying to grab that piece of information out of you and you refused to talk about it since you wanted to spend 'quality time' with your boyfriend. Apparently he was more interested with your 'childhood friend' than you at the moment.

"Sumimasen. Carry on."

"As I was saying, I saw you speaking quite 'casual' with another 'man' yesterday afternoon. I would like to know why you didn't mention anything about speaking or meeting with someone of the opposite gender other than me."

"Chotto matte, NANI? This conversation is about me casually talking with a friend of mine?"

"I don't know if kissing on the cheek, walking side by side arm in arm, and hugging is considered casual to me. What were you guys doing yesterday?"

'Is he...?' You took a moment to think about his question before turning to him and mumbling, "Akashi's jealous..."

"Sumimasen?"

"Nothing."

"Jealous? You think I'd be jealous?...That seems logical." He said, rubbing his chin and casting his eyes down.

As Akashi was pondering on that, you were staring at him while thinking of a way to walk out of the room you were in while he's distracted. You looked around his 'office' than turned back to him with an amused face. You might as well explain to him since he is your boyfriend and you did promise him to tell him anyhow. 'Wow, took me a whole day to figure that out...' you thought quickly. You placed your hands over his shoulders before wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Hmm? What is it, (f/n)?"

"Akashi Seijuro, I am sorry for not telling you about my childhood friend. You were kinda busy yesterday with meetings with these famous company owners and what not so I completely forgot. Me and him known each other since we were kids and don't worry, he's in love with someone else. We met because we haven't seen each other for a long time and he was only going to stick around japan for a little bit so I had to meet him before he left. Pwease forgive me..." You said that last part with puppy eyes while Akashi stared at you.

He sighed before wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you close. "Very well, (f/n). I see that it's partly my fault since I didn't give you a chance to tell me."

You nodded happily at his response and kissed his lips. "Now can we spend some quality time together?"

Akashi's eyes twinkled in lust before he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and carrying you to his bedroom. "Yes we may (f/n)."

'Yes!' you jumped for joy internally while kissing him.


	29. Lack of Stamina: Akashi

You panted on the ground, trying to breath again after your intense with the one and only, Akashi Seijuro. Though he 'tried' to take it easy on you, your lungs still suffered from the lack of stamina. Akashi bent over and leaned on his knees while he smiled sadly at you. "You really need to exercise more. I made the perfect warm up for you..."

You swallowed saliva to ease your dry throat then strained a laugh. "Well doing 25 squats, 15 push-ups, 10 curl-ups and running 4 miles without rest for a warm up isn't something you start with a girl... and I have no more water!"

"You drank it all after the push-ups..." He smiled amusingly and helped you up. You smiled back and wrapped your arms around his neck. He quirked a brow, wrapping his around your waist. "Can we take a break?" You asked.

"Of course. I can't have you panting like a dog all over the place." He smirked, letting you go and sitting on the grass beneath you. "Sit beside me, (f/n)."

'I just got up...' You giggled. "Well obviously. Would you have allowed me to sit beside anyone else?" You laid down beside him and he quickly hovered over you, pinning you down. "A-Akashi?"

His face held authority, but his actions were possessive. You couldn't help but smile a little. "Absolutely not."

You chuckled but he remained the same before nuzzling noses. "Iie, not at all... you're mine, (f/n)..."

"I know, all yours." you nuzzled back before he pecked you. "You do know we're in public right?" He chuckled. "(F/n), look at my face," You both moved away to look at each other. Akashi's expression remained serious. "...Does it look like I give a miracle?"

You laughed at his humor and he smiled slightly before giving you another kiss. You wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him closer. His eye widened at your boldness as you deepened the kiss and slid your tongue inside. You smiled as he responded and held onto your waist. What surprised you though was that he pulled your shirt slightly up to touch your bare skin. It tickled you, and you wanted to laugh, but he kissed more passionately and gained dominance in the process, making you moan in approval. Before you could go further, someone had called out to you two. "Chotto! This is a park, not a club!"

the interruption made you laugh and Akashi slowly got up to stare at the stranger. "And what will you do? Call the authorities?" He chuckled darkly, making the stranger shake, "My dear citizen, I am authority!" Somehow he activated his eye and he grinned evilly. The stranger whimpered and stumbled back, falling in the process, before scrambling up and running off. You chuckled and crossed your arms. Akashi turned back to you, noticing you had already got up and went to hug you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and the other caressed your cheek. "Shall we continue?"

You smirked. "Of course. But I recommend we continue this back home, maybe in bed..." You said seductively. 

He smirked slightly. "I was talking about our exercise," You blushed at your misunderstanding. "Though I'd love to partake in that particular physical activity with you, if you have the stamina..." He chuckled and jogged ahead, leaving you gaping at his back.


	30. Entertain me: Akashi (lemon)

'Akashi Seijuro will be home any minute now...!' I thought with excitement. He's been gone on a business trip so I stood alone in his mansion waiting for his side of the bed to contain his warmth again. 

Before he left, we made love that night so we wouldn't forget the feeling of each other. He was a little rough and he wasn't satisfied since he wouldn't be able to enjoy my body for a while. I pouted when he said that but then he came up with an idea. He wanted me to think of him in every second of my life and said on the night that he returns, I have to come up with some kind of entertainment for him. 'I want your whole heart and soul put into it...' He said with a smile. 

Thanks to those words, I really have been thinking about him constantly. I couldn't think of any good ideas so I was anxious. Hearing the servants run down the hall outside the room to greet him, I sat on his bed thinking of something quick. Right when I heard the doorknob turn, that's when I thought of the perfect scenario. "There you are..." Akashi came into the room and smiled at me.

"Welcome home, Seijuro!" I stood up at his presence. "Want me to have the servants start dinner?"

"Iie. I'm just going to take a bath and go to bed." He said, taking off his clothes. 

'Eh...?' I thought confused.

Akashi smiled. "You're going to entertain me tonight, right? It'll be a problem if I'm too sleepy for it."

'He's expecting a lot from me, isn't he?' As if reading my mind, he flashed me a signature smile and left the room. 'You're going to be surprise, Akashi Seijuro...' 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After my bath, I walked into his room, where his bed was and saw him walking out his closet, towards me. "(F/n), it's about time to you came out of your room..." He said, reaching out for me.

"Nope.." I moved out of arms reach and he glared at me. "Nani? You won't let me touch you?" 

I smiled. "You said you wanted me to entertain you right?"

"Yes...?" He arched a brow in confusion but still caught my drift. 

"Then..." I pushed him over and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Let me do just that. Oh, and I won't take kindly if you're not nice to me so you better watch what you say."

Akashi grinned at me and nodded. "Ok, (F/n). You may proceed."

"I will." I smirked and began kissing him. At first, I barely touched his skin with my lips and he tried to wedge his tongue inside, but I rejected that. After a while of exchanging kisses, I slowly wedge my tongue inside. When he tried sucking on it, I rejected that also. 

"Mmm..." Akashi moaned softly in frustration and moved sluggishly beneath me. "Can I least take off my clothes?" He asked after we exchange a few more kisses. 

"Nope." I smiled.

"No?" He furrowed his brow but he obeyed. 'Things not going his way must be taking a toll on him...' I thought, grinning. I slowly began to take off his clothes after a while and when he was bare in front of me, I couldn't believe how hard he was. "Already...?! You're this hard?"

"Hurry up and let me have my way with you...!" He muttered impatiently. I shook my head and began sucking his neck, nipping at it softly. "Ah...!" He moaned when I nipped a certain point and I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I did so little and you moaned..."

"That was a coincidence...!" He muttered back. 

"Then I should give you something more stimulating..." I whispered and began kissing and sucking at other parts of his body. He moaned again and I grabbed his member. "You moaned again..."

"Huh...?" He said before I enveloped his throbbing member in my mouth. He gasped when I sucked and licked at it. I felt him getting harder in my mouth and I sucked more determinedly. When he was nearing his climax, I immediately let go of him. Akashi grunted in disappointment and I smiled down at him from where I sat on him. 'He's desperate for me...I have you now Akashi Seijuro...' I then started taking my clothes off, showing off my curves and chest. Akashi stared up at me and reached out to me.

"No you don't..." I smiled and pushed his hand away, holding them both down. 

"Not yet...?" He asked with quivering eyes.

I smirked. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes but... I'd rather be inside of you now..." He blushed at this and l looked slightly away. 

"Hmm... OK..." I smiled.

"I can touch you now...?" His eyes shone in excitement but I shook my head. "If you ask nicely..."

"Nani...?!"

I smirked down at him. "I won't make you ask nicely. But I won't let you touch me either..." I explained.

"Hmm..." Akashi hesitated for moment but gave up. "Onegaishimasu..." he whispered embarrassment written on his face. I smiled and slowly guided his member inside of me. Akashi moaned happily for finally being inside. But when he tried moving his hips...

"I don't think I said you can move, Akashi Seijuro..." I arched a brow at him and he furrowed his brows, saying nothing. I then began moving up and down on him but in a very slow manner.

"Mmm..." He moaned, trying hard not to move and have his way. Before he can climax, I stopped and smiled down at him. "N-not yet?" He asked, almost glaring at me. 

I held in a laugh. "What did I say about asking nicely?" 

He made a face but gave up. Again. "I want to release everything inside of you now..." The way he said it made my chest tighten and smiled big. I then began moving my body again, as hard as I could. He moaned and gripped the bed sheets, even his head back and again trying not to touch me. 

After a few moments, I felt his warmth spill out inside me. Satisfied, I laid myself on his chest and listened to his beating heart. "Akashi..."

"Mmm...?"

"Did you enjoy your entertainment tonight...?" I asked. He didn't say anything but smile and flip me over, switching positions. Staring down at me with a smirk, he began moving his hands on my sensitive spots and then kissing me on the neck.

"You did pretty good tonight, (F/n). But let me show you how it's done..." He whispered in my ear before licking and softly nipping at it. A wave of pleasure coursed through my body and I found myself moaning softly. He continued to rub my body and suck softly at my neck as I moaned in pleasure. Before I can climax, he stopped and smiled down at me. "Not yet."

"Nani...?" 

He then started rubbing his hand against my sensitive area and sometimes inserting a few fingers. Again before I could climax, he stops and smiles down at me. "Not yet..."

"Why do you keep stopping?!" I asked impatiently. 

"Because today I'm teaching you and I want to enjoy your body while I'm at it. I want to hear you moan while you're at my mercy so expect a long night, (l/n) (f/n)..."


	31. Mine: Akashi

"Mine." He growled lowly before pinning my wrists beside my head on the wall and kissing me. I let out a moan of surprise from his passionate kiss. He pinned the rest of my body with his against the wall all the while grinding himself against me. Feeling the pleasurable friction building up, I moaned into his mouth as he slowly wedge his tongue inside. Our tongues explored each other's territory while Akashi trailed his hands down to my sides. I then combed my fingers through his soft hair and smiled when he groan in approval. 

-Before-

"You were hugging someone again..." Akashi mentioned as we walked inside his home. He took my jacket and gave it to a maid that was nearby.   
"Nani?" I turned to him and he eyed me with a stoic expression. "You mean that hug from earlier? That's just a friendly hug..."

"That 'friendly' hug lasted longer than 2 seconds." He stated.   
You sweat-dropped. 'Friendly hugs have time limits?' You didn't know how to respond to that so you just scratched your head and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, Gomen..."

"You belong to me now, (F/n). There are limitations for you when it comes to physical contact." He crept closer to you as you backed away. Luckly, there was no one else in the room to see Akashi's heated yet lustful gaze at you. "So answer me, (F/n). Who do you belong to?" He asked in hushed tone when you backed into a wall.

"You?" He smiled creepily at your answer then pinned your wrists to the wall. "Mine." He growled lowly.

-Present-

Remembering what happened moments ago made me smile into our kiss. we exchanged a few kisses before Akashi stopped to look me in the eye. "Who do you belong to, (F/n)?" He asked again with such intensity, it sent a shiver through me. "You." I replied firmly and he smiled softly.

"Don't you forget it, (F/n). No matter where you are, in this world or the next, or in a different dimension, even if you forget about me or my love for you, you will always be mine."


	32. Orders: Akashi

"Akashi~" You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. You snuggled against him after spending a night at his mansion after it rained horribly the previous day. It was the first time you ever experienced a day in luxury and it was truly an opportunity to repeat. Despite your boyfriend telling you to sleep in his room, you refused him to sleep in your own. One, because you didn't want unwanted attention from the maids and his father. Two, you didn't know how you would control yourself being in the same room as him while wearing pjs. Maybe even less attire.

The captain slowly looked away from his work on the desk to peak at you from the corner of his eye. "(Y/n), what is it?" You knew he had work to do. He even said to tour the mansion as he worked on his studies. But you couldn't help the excitement coursing through you as you hugged your boyfriend from behind. "Living the life of luxury is nothing special (y/n)..."

"Its not everyday I live in it Akashi." You pouted and kissed his cheek. He hummed, a small smile on his face. You let him go and proceeded with exploring his library where he was studying. He sighed, knowing you were going to distract him again. "(Y/n), please exit the room so I can finish my studies..."

"Come on akashi~! You can study later. Spend some time with me~" You said in a sing song voice. "Besides, I already followed your original orders and toured the mansion."

Akashi sighed and closed his book in front of him. "(Y/n)..." You were standing by a luxurious couch when he called to you. Facing him, you blinked when you saw his eyes glint in mischief. You shivered as he walked towards you, a small seductive smile on his face. "I needed to study, yet you left me no choice but to use my emperor eye for you to obey me..." you immediately sat back in the couch when he stood over you. "My orders (y/n), are absolute."

You gulped. "Yes Akashi." You stared into his eyes.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss your cheek. He caressed the same cheek and moved to kiss the other. "Now, stand up." You followed his orders and stood in front of him. He hummed in delight and lightly kissed your lips. "Now, hug me." You hugged his neck when he guided your arms and brought yourself closer to him. He rubbed noses and kissed your lips again. He held your hips then moved to hug your waist. "Now, kiss me." And you did just that.


	33. Alpha Wolf Akashi

"Ugh... Sei... Hurry up!" You groan into your pillow. Your heat had started up, and per his instructions, you texted your mate, Akashi Seijuurou to come pick you up. He gets very protective/ possessive of you during your heats (actually all the time) and doesn't want to chance another alpha male coming near you during this time. How does he keep you under his careful eye then? Simple, he has you come over to his house until it ends. 

 

Your arms tighten around your pillow and you breathe deeply, trying to calm yourself from the fire burning between your legs. "Mmmm" You moan into your pillow. Waiting was torture. You wanted Akashi here, now. He wouldn't make you suffer any more. He'd run his hands over your most sensitive areas, bringing you the pleasure your body is seeking. "Gah!" You bury your face deeper into your pillow, wanting to erase the images; they'd only bring more torture to you in your state.

 

You hear some voices down stairs and you groan at your bad luck. Your older brother's friend was over; his alpha friend. And here you are in your heat, without your mate. "Great..." you grumble. You can smell them now, your omega senses going into overdrive as you can smell other alphas nearby, who could help you in your heat. 'Stop that! They aren't Sei. Don't go down there, whatever you do.' You repeat in your head as you wait, not-so-patiently for your mate to arrive.

 

Unable to bear it any longer, you pick up your phone and text him again "Sei where r u? hurry up! please"  
He soon texted back. "I'm on my way. Be patient." 

 

'Easy for him to say, he's not the one being tortured by his own body.' Searching for a way to distract yourself from the inferno burning inside you, you pick up your headphones and blare some music. 'Much better.'  
The music worked to distract you slightly from your mutinous body, but it also distracted you from the threat downstairs. The door to your room creaks open and a head pokes in. 

"Hey, y/n. How are you?"

Your head jerks up, startled to see someone else in your torture chamber. "Takeshi.... What're you doing here?" You shift your position so you're now sitting up, with your pillow in between your legs, hoping to mask your scent.  
"I smelled something and came to investigate," He walks in and leans against the wall across your bed. "you're smelling really good, y/n. It's that time huh?"

 

You nod, wary. You've known Takeshi your whole life, and he's like another brother to you, but he is an alpha and you are and omega and your mate isn't here. "So... where's your mate? I think I remember hearing you say you had one."

"H-he's on his way."

 

"Is that so?" Takeshi moves closer and sits on the foot of your bed. You curl yourself in closer, hugging your knees to your chest. "Well, he's not here, now, and you look like you're in pain. I would be honored to help you; I am like another brother to you, and brothers help their sisters don't they?" He leans in close and grabs you chin. "What do you say, huh y/n?"

 

"She says no. Now, remove your hands from my mate and remove yourself from her presence immediately, and I may spare your life." You and Takeshi turn towards your bedroom door to see a red haired teenage, with pure fury in his eyes.

"Sei.."

 

"So you're her mate? You left her alone for a long time you know. What makes you think you're fit to call yourself her mate?"

 

"If you must know," Akashi strides into the room, an aura of rage surrounding him. "It has only been ten minutes since she first texted me. I came promptly, as promised. Now, you have yet to let go of my mate. Remove. Your. Hand. Now." He wasn't speaking low and dangerously, but rather normally. However, the message behind his words was clear: 'let go of her or you won't leave here walking on your own feet'

 

Takeshi hastily released your chin and strode from the room, glaring daggers at Akashi as he left. Akashi was unfazed and returned the stare calmly until Takeshi had gone. Then, he turned to you. "Y/n. Why did you let another alpha touch you?"

 

Ashamed, you dropped your gaze. "I-i'm sorry. He just... surprised me. I didn't know he would be here today..." You look tentatively up at your scarlet haired mate, but saw no forgiveness in his heterochromatic eyes.

 

"Y/n. I will not allow you to be touched by another alpha. Since you allowed yourself to be touched at such a delicate time for yourself, I'll have to punish you." He sat down in front of you and ghosted his hand down your side until her reached the waistband of your skirt. Your breath caught and you looked up again, and saw a gleam of lust in his eyes. His fingers tugged at the elastic of your skirt and pulled it down, exposing your soaked panties. He moved his hand over your nether regions. You couldn't hold back any more, you let out a loud moan as your mate, your love, touched you. His touch always brought you ecstasy, and now was no exception. 

"Good, y/n, good. Let them downstairs know who you belong to." He brought his mouth to your neck and searched for your special spot. Once he found it, he grinned and kissed it gingerly, causing you to moan again. Then he bit down harshly, creating a new mark to replace the one that had recently faded. "You are mine, y/n. I won't allow any sharing of you." He brought his mouth to yours and kissed you, shoving his tongue into your mouth when you gasped. All the while, his hand was at the source of your torture, slowly easing it. He pulled back and grinned at you. "I don't suppose we'll be able to wait until I get you to my house, will we? I'll have to claim you right here, leaving no doubt in his mind who you belong to."

You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.


	34. I am the Lion King: Akashi

"I believe this to be more appropriate to fit your status." You concluded as you stared at Akashi. He adjusted the onesie he wore, which was themed as a lion. Earlier in the afternoon he had told his household during dinner that he was considered a king in his basketball club. This brought an idea in mind and you went to buy this particular clothing to match him.

Now in his room, Akashi looked himself over in the mirror. "Is this your idea of a joke?" 

"Isn't a lion a king?" You asked, tilting your head. 

He hummed and petted the mane on it. He then glanced at the tail. "Yes, but why this particular kind of clothing?"

"I couldn't find anything that matched a lion..." You replied in a monotone. 

He held back a sigh and turned to you. "What happened here, stays in here. Understand?" You nodded. "Do not tell anyone I wore this. If you do..." He came closer and stood a hair's length away. "I will issue a punishment." 

"Of course." You nodded. He smiled and hugged your form close to his. You blinked at his action and brought your hands up against his chest. "Akashi?"

"What did I tell you to call me when we're alone in my room?" He whispered against your ear before nibbling on it. You blushed and let out a small gasp. He licked your earlobe next when you didn't respond. 

"Seijuro..." You whispered back and in response, he kissed you below the ear. 

"Very good. And what else did I tell you to do whenever we're alone like this?" He asked, now rubbing your back and curves.

You bit your lip. "To let you do as you see fit?"

"Correct." He grinned and moved to kiss your lips. You moaned when he lightly brushed against your chest and closed your eyes. You knew better then to go against him, so you followed his lead and sucked on hiw bottom lip, the way he likes it. He let out a small moan and brought you closer to deepen the kiss. You blushed at the feel of his warm tongue sliding into your mouth. He kissed you tenderly, before it turned more passionate and hungry that you couldn't keep up. You broke away for breath and he panted. "Do you like lions?"

You nodded, still catching your breath. "They're kings, just like you." He smiled and kissed you once again.


	35. Valentines day with Kuroko

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Nani?"

"What is... all this?"

"...A Surprise."

"...Your very presence surprises me, Kuroko-kun..." 

"Eh?"

You just got home from going candy shopping with Satsuki and was surprised seeing Kuroko standing by the doors of the dining room, motioning you over. You looked around the dining room table and smiled at all the sweets and flowers Kuroko laid out for you. It was a definite yet beautiful surprise from the shadow. "But... Isn't it suppose to be me giving you chocolates, Kuroko-kun?"

"Eh?"

"I mean... According to the Japanese culture, I thought only girls were suppose to give chocolates... you know, Honmee choko? (favorite chocolate)"

"That's true. But I decided to treat you before you can treat me..." Kuroko said, giving you a sweet smile. You nodded happily before walking around the table, inspecting everything from top to bottom.

"Sugoi..." You beamed to yourself and picked up a big banquet of your favorite roses, taking a good whiff of them. You then felt kuroko's presence behind you before he placed his hands on your shoulders, turning you to him. 

"(l/n)-san, Suki desu ka? (do you like it)" 

"Honto ni suki desu! (I really like it) In fact, I love it! Arigatougozaimasu!"

Kuroko gave you a kiss on the cheek before sitting you down on a chair. He sat beside you and opened a box of chocolates with a red ribbon on top. He held out a piece of chocolate and smiled softly. "...(l/n)?"

"Hai?"

"Say Ahhh..."

You giggled before opening your mouth. "Ahhh...!"

Kuroko placed the chocolate in your mouth and licked his fingers afterwards. You chewed happily and placed the flowers on the table neatly. Picking up a piece of chocolate, you waved it in front of your boyfriend's face and giggled when he started following it with his eyes.

"Koko...(Here)" You said softly while placing it in his mouth and licking your fingers afterwards. Kuroko smiled while he chewed and took your hands in his, kissing them both.

"Daisuki desu...(i love you)"


	36. Forgiveness: Kuroko

"I need some space, Kuroko... Onegaishimasu...(please)"

"Eh? Shouldn't we talk about it?"

"S-shirimasen...(I don't know)"

"Demo... Wakarimasen... (I don't understand...)"

"I know. But I don't want to explain myself just yet... Just go..."

"Demo, Doushitano?...(what happened)"

"I just need time to myself, Kuroko! just...leave me be for a while..." You whispered sadly to your boyfriend. He gave you a small frown before nodding and leaving you alone in your room. You held in the tears that were threatening to come out and decided to sleep it off.   
You recently had an argument with your parents about leaving japan for the states but you didn't want to go. You wanted to stay with your boyfriend, Kuroko and continue hanging out with his team at Seirin high. Because of their jobs as doctors, they had to go. You knew they had to. 

Since you were still frustrated, you didn't want to tell Kuroko just yet because you didn't know how he would react or how to tell him. Heaving out a sigh, you laid on your bed thinking about what to do or how to explain to your boyfriend when he returns.

\-------------------------------Time Skip: (Kuroko's pov)-------------------------------

"She asked me to leave her alone for a while, so I did."

"You did the right thing, Tets-kun!"

"Haa, this is a problem..."

"What do you mean, Kantoku?(coach)"

"Well obviously there's something bothering her..."

"Not that he doesn't already know that Riko-san... No wonder you're a B..."

"What does my boobs have to do with any of this?!" Riko-senpai shot glares at Momoi-san but she paid her no mind. After leaving (F/n) alone, I decided to ask for some advice from Momoi-san and Kantoku on what to do and invited them over to my place. They were kind enough to help me out, but so far it looks like they were going to talk about chest sizes and how to make them grow faster or bigger. Personally, I think subjects such as that should be discussed without a guy around. But I guessed they don't mind me around them (or even noticed me listening to their conversation).

I sighed, looking the other way wondering what to do to make the love of my life feel better. After all, we always made each other feel better right after a once-in-a-blue-moon argument. But this time it was different. It's like this particular situation was going to stay permanent. I began to panic in the inside, thinking of the worse possible ways that can end our relationship. Despite my stoic face, Momoi-san caught on quick and smiled brightly at me. "Tets-kun! Nan demo nai yo! (don't worry) I'm sure she won't think about breaking up with you once you figure out what's causing it! Not that you know what to do anyway!"

I sweat-dropped but didn't let her get to me."That's the thing Momoi-san... I'm not sure what is causing her such pain and discomfort..."

Riko-senpai rubbed her chin then nodded."How did it all start?"

I looked at her in surprise."Eh?"

"Tell us everything that happened from the beginning..." Riko repeated, crossing her arms. 

I thought for a moment, remembering everything that happened since this morning and explained to them that it was a normal Saturday for us and nothing out of the ordinary."We had our breakfast, had a walk around the park with #2...came back home and..." I stopped and decided to keep our heated, make-out session to myself since it was a little embarrassing to say in front of Riko-senpai and Momoi-san. Just the thought of (F/n)'s soft lips made me blush and as usual, Momoi-san would bite the bullet.

"Tets-kun must really love (L/n)-san! You don't have to mention it you know! Just skip that part!" Momoi-san beamed while dismissing the subject. Riko-sempai blinked in confusion then turned to me. "What is she getting at?"

I shook my head then continued."...All was normal...demo-chotto matte-! (wait a second)" 

"Nani? Doushitano? (what happened?)" Kantoku asked, while kneeling more forward on the table we sat on. I suddenly remembered that (F/n) had a call from her mother earlier today. 'Maybe something happened when she went over to her parent's house...'

"Tets-kun, we know something happened to (L/n)-san, but we can't read minds you know..." Momoi-san mentioned while poking my cheek. 

I immediately doubted her inability to read minds but I pushed the subject out of my head and went back to focusing on (F/n). "Well while we were watching TV earlier today, (F/n) received a phone call from her mother. She went over to her parents house afterwards but when she came back..." I spaced out after that thinking how stupid I was for not realizing it sooner.

Riko-senpai continued to stare at me while Momoi-san shook her head."Tets-kun bakayaro... how could you not noticed it sooner?" she sighed.

I looked over to her in shock because I know she read my mind. Kantoku saw my reaction and shook her head. "Honestly Kuroko, isn't it obvious that it has something to do with her parents?" 

I then looked over to her, deciding whether or not to tell her that I knew what it was already, but I thought better of it. I quickly thanked them and excused myself. I ran towards (F/n)'s parent's house to ask them what was wrong before going back to (F/n)'s house.

\-----------------------------Time skip: (your pov)--------------------------------

I was worried out of my mind since Kuroko refused to return my calls and texts. 'Yeah I said to leave me alone but not for a whole afternoon!' I thought, pouting. I felt better though, and supposedly had enough confidence to confront Kuroko about my soon departure from Japan. Although I didn't understand for a moment why I was so worked up when it was Kuroko, my own boyfriend, whom I was afraid of talking to. I slapped my cheeks to clear my head and went to wash my face. Before I could turned the faucet, my doorbell rang three times in a row before silence was again heard in my home. I walked downstairs to the door and looked through the peep hole to see no one there. I grew suspicious but opened the door anyway to reveal a sweaty Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun?! What the heck?! You weren't there before!" I yelled at him. 

Kuroko blinked at me."Eh? I was here the entire time..."

'How could you be anywhere without being there?!' I thought, sighing. I invited him in and sat on the couch with him doing the same.   
"By the way, why are you sweaty? and why didn't return my calls and texts?" I asked him.

"Sumimasen, I was running...and I forgot my phone at home..." He explained, with his usual expression.

Shaking my head, I quickly gathered my thoughts and was about to say something when he pulled me unto his lap into a tight embrace. I felt my face heat up at his sudden action but didn't deny it. Instead, I hugged him back and waited for him to say or do something.

"(F/n)...I know what happened and... I understand why you felt the way you felt earlier today. You were worried because you thought I was going to be emotionally hurt about you leaving japan... demo..." He stopped for a moment to re-gather his thoughts before continuing,"Daisuki desu, (L/n) (F/n) and I forgive you for acting that way before...and I wish you didn't have to feel that way because... I'm your boyfriend and I want you to feel comfortable with me. So please, don't feel that way ever again with me, okay?" 

I kept a straight face while he spoke and allowed the tears that I was trying to hold in to roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away and looked into his sorrowful eyes. I knew I hurt him badly so I thought of something quickly and smiled at him. I placed a hand on his head and petted him gently. "Arigato, Kuroko-kun... Demo..."

I repeatedly karate-chopped my boyfriend's head. "Next time you talk to me like that as if you were the one that hurt me, I'm gonna hit you!" I gave him 3 more chops before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ite! Ite! Ite! (F/n), that hurts..." He said, rubbing his head with his usual stoic expression. I smiled at him and pecked him gently on the lips before resting my head on his. "Gomenasai, Kuroko-kun...I know I hurt you...I just didn't know how to tell you and I needed time to think... I don't even think twice before casting you away... Gomen..."

Kuroko smiled at me and nodded."I forgive you... demo..." He looked away from me for a second and I blinked at him."Nani?"

"You should pack your bags since you're leaving tomorrow..." He said, still not turning my way.

I frowned since he didn't really react much to me still leaving the country, so I nodded and was about to get off him when I noticed a pink hue on his cheeks.

"...To my house." He murmured.

I nearly jumped for joy when he continued. "I convinced your parents to have you stay with me... since you still wanted to finish your academics here at Seirin high...that way you won't stay alone over at..."

I didn't let him finish since I was kissing him passionately. I was so happy that I couldn't hold myself back. Kuroko was shocked of course but he knew I was extremely grateful for what he did. So he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him for another heated make-out session.


	37. Pool Date?: Kuroko

"Hai! Let's try again!" You pulled Kuroko and began swimming ahead of him again. Kuroko gave you a small smile and swam to catch up. For someone who just finished some intense basketball training, Kuroko didn't look tired at all, you noted. You smiled determinedly and swam with more vigor. While Kuroko trained in the basketball club, you trained with the swim team which was almost as intense. You reached the other end of the pool and turned to see Kuroko just arriving while panting. "You alright Kuroko? I mean, pool exercises are pretty tough-"

"It's alright, I can go a few more times..." He wiped his face and shook his hair.

You grinned at him and nodded. "If you say so!" You swam past him and he swam after you.

Time Skip-

 

"Alright, Kuroko-kun. We can rest now!" You reached one end of the pool and wiped your face. Turning around, you let out a laugh as Kuorko floated towards you with his head in the water. "You alright there, Kuroko?!"

He peaked out the water and panted. "H-hai... Just need a break..."

You let out a small sigh. "I told you you were pushing it, didn't I? Why were you pushing it anyway?" As you said that, you helped him out of the pool and towards a bench that stood nearby. "You're lucky I was able to keep the pool open for ya, so you better have a good enough reason why I almost got scowled..."

Kuroko flinched at your dark aura before you sat them both down. He took a moment to think over his words before gulping. "Gomen ne, (L/n)-san..." You raised a brow and he continued. "Sumimasen, for asking you to do something out of your league. I understand that I may have gotten you into trouble, and that could have jeopardize your position in the swim team since you don't like your captain, neither does she like you for being better than her..." You sweat-dropped. 'So many questions to ask... but that's one way of putting it bluntly...'

 

"I thank you nonetheless for making the effort for me." He stood up and stared intensely into your eyes. Your eyes widened a bit as he continued. "I thank you for going out of your way to help me train. I can only help my team so much, and still its not enough. To me it isn't. That's why, I want to increase my stamina as much as possible. Swimming is a tough, but it does well. That's why I asked you specifically for help. You're the best in the swim team and sometimes strict, so I knew you'd be perfect to train with after my coach's training. And, I like you because of that... So I thank you and forgive me, (l/n)-san." He bowed not noticing the deep blush in your face.

You pouted and looked away, crossing your arms. "It's cool, I guess. I mean, I may have over-exaggerated on the 'getting in trouble' part but, it's alright. You can come to me for help in your training if you need to... and for other stuff so, don't worry about holding back."

He smiled at you. "Arigato, (l/n)-san. If you'll let me, will you come with me to buy`a vanilla shake? for the both of us? They're really good."

You blush deepened and you sighed. "S-sure, I'm fond of those actually..." You smiled at him and he held out his hand, which you gladly took.


	38. I like you: Kuroko

You hugged Kuroko from behind and shoved a piece of candy in his mouth. "Domo! Kuroko-kun!" You giggled when he muffled a surprised noise and chewed the sweet you put in his mouth.

Kuroko blinked at the taste. "This is really good, (y/n)-san. What is it?"

You grinned. "Its called a truffle~" He nodded, still chewing the sweet. You offered him another from the bag you had and walked with him home. You finished watching their practice back in school and praised his amazing efforts. You had bought the candy for the both of you and decided to go to his home to enjoy it further.

"(Y/n), will you be staying over?" He asked. You nodded happily in response. You've always slept over his house since your childhood days. Today would be no different, despite the feelings you've felt towards him. You wondered if he felt anything towards you. But knowing Kuroko, you didn't know whether he did or not.

Time skip~

"You can go ahead and used the shower first." Kuroko offered as he boiled some eggs. It was later in the evening and you both finished up homework and watching a movie. Kuroko decided to make some eggs for dinner since he has yet to go grocery shopping. 

"Right! Thanks!" You called back from somewhere in the house and went to shower. After doing so, you went to check on kuroko who was just finishing his last egg. You smiled. "All done!" He nodded in response and excused himself to the kitchen to put away his plate. You sat on the couch and waited for him. The idea of being alone with him made you blush slightly. You were in your favorite pjs, which were not revealing so you could rule out your body being attracted to him. Your wet hair was drying up fine on its own since you towel dried it earlier, so that took out the idea of seductively flipping your hair. You shook your head. 'What am I thinking?!'

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked, coming back into the living room. 

You smiled sheepishly in his direction. He still pops out of nowhere at random moments. "No! Not really!"

He only stared at you with his usual stoic face before sitting beside you. You sat together on the couch in silence, neither of you speaking or looking at each other. Kuroko stared off in front of the blank tv while you stared at your lap. The atmosphere was calming but a bit awkward due to the emotions swirling inside you. 'Should I confess? Now would be a good time...' you thought. 

Before you could bring it up, Kuroko muttered something that got you blushing and looking at his face in surprise. "I like you." You stared at his face which was still staring at the blank tv. He was probably hiding the pink hues on his cheeks. You didn't think he would be shy about this since he always seem to keep calm and cool about most things.

You smiled in relief. "Thank goodness!" He blinked at you before falling back on the couch when you tackled him. "I like you too Kuroko! I didn't know you had feelings of me since you barely show any emotion. I've liked you for a while now, since childhood. But now, I'm really glad to know!"

"(Y/n)..." he stared at you, his eyes widened in surprise. He thought he was the only one. Though he couldn't blame you for not knowing his true feelings because of who he is, he'd thought you'd at least had an idea of how he always asked you out on walks and bought vanilla shakes together. He smiled at your face and hugged your waist. You blushed. "I'm glad too, (y/n)."

You grinned in response and stared into his eyes. Slowly you brought your faces together and connected lips. His soft lips made you hug him tighter as he did the same, pulling you ever closer. You kissed him gently and played with his hair as he rubbed circles on your back. At one point you hadn't realized his tongue poking at your lips. You blushed and allowed him entrance. His warm tongue sent shivers down your spine. You moaned at his tongue and moved yours along his as you both explored each other. Kuroko brought a hand to your head, tilting his head for more access. You moved over him to straddle his lap and cup his face. His face was slowly turning pink at the position you were in. You smiled into the kiss, knowing already who was going to be the dominant one in this relationship.


	39. You Tease!: Kuroko (lemon)

I finally arrived home from work after a long day of school, plus after school activities. Dropping my bag and throwing myself onto the couch, I sat there feeling restless. I was exhausted but happy because today was the day Kuroko came home from his trip. Before, we've been busy enough to only see each other for a few hours. But then he had to go on a 3 day trip for basketball practice so we haven't seen each other at all. I missed him and the times we spent together dearly. "Kuroko!" I stood up as soon as I heard him come into the apartment. "Welcome back!"

He walked into the room and placed his bags on the floor before smiling softly at me. "Hello, (L/n)." It's been a while since I've seen his soft smiles that I could cry. Holding in the urge to cry, I gazed lovingly at him. "Eh? (l/n)-san? You're staring at me..." He said, waving a hand in my face. 

I giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long since we seen each other. I've been looking forward to this day since you left. I really wanted to see you..." I said that last part softly with love in my voice that Kuroko smiled his sweet, soft smile again to me. 

"I really wanted to see you too..." He said softly. Our eyes met for moment and I slowly closed my eyes. I've waited so long and dreamed of Kuroko's lips on mine. I waited for our lips to connect but I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Kuroko was nowhere in sight. 'Eh?' I thought, looking around. "Is something wrong, (l/n)?" I turned around to see Kuroko in middle of taking his sweaty clothes off. 

I gazed at his body before shaking my head. "No, nothing at all!" I said quickly, before blushing madly. "Want me to get the bath ready? You're gonna take a bath right?"

Kuroko smiled. "Hai, arigato."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom. I got the bath ready as soon as possible and Kuroko walked in just in time for me to leave. "Bath is ready!" I mentioned happily, before gazing over his body. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his torso glistened from his earlier sweat. He nodded and got into the bath, while I watched him with admiration. "By the way, (l/n)...?"

I snapped back to reality. "Eh?" 

"What are you still doing here?"

A simple question like that made me hesitate on the spot. "Well, I just thought I'd help wash your back... if that's alright...?" I asked, scratching my head.

"No, please go ahead." Kuroko smiled. I smiled big and hurriedly walked to the bath's side. I picked up the sponge and began rubbing soap over his body. Feeling his muscles made me wonder how much of an athlete he is. 'So nice...' I thought dreamily as I rubbed my bare hands on his back. "What are you smiling about?" Kuroko asked. 

I finally noticed that he was staring at me the entire time and i laughed nervously. "Oh! Um, I was just thinking how amazing you are with basketball and I admire your passion for it!" I then looked straight into his eyes. "It's one of the things that I love about you. that's why I was really looking forward to seeing you again..."

Kuroko gazed back into my eyes and smiled. "I've missed you as well (l/n). Knowing that you were here waiting for me made me practice even harder during the trip..." Gazing into each other's eyes, we gradually drew closer together. 'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought happily before suddenly, he avoided the kiss and stood up. "Come into the bath with me..."

"Oh Ok..!" I nodded reluctantly. 'He didn't kiss me...' I thought bitterly before taking my clothes off and getting into the bath with him. Kuroko sat there silently and watched me get in. When I snuggled close to him, he didn't try to touch me. But he didn't move away either. 'Why...? I want to touch him, but he doesn't want to touch me...?' I thought sadly.

\----------------------Time Skip---------------------

Even after the bath, he didn't try to touch me, nor hold my hands. I guess he doesn't want to touch me.   
Kuroko was laying in our bed, facing the other way. 'Have I done something wrong?' I laid in bed beside him and softly placed my hands on his back. "Kuroko...? Are you sleeping...?"

"Iie..."

"Could you...turn around, onegaishimasu?"

He didn't say anything but he turned around after a while. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you tired?" I asked. 'Dumb question...!'

Kuroko thought for a moment. "Well, practice was hard..." That's when I kissed him. "Mmph-!" He blinked in surprise.

"Why won't you touch me, Kuroko?" I asked with sad eyes. He continued to stare at me but I continued. "I want to be touched by you so badly, that..." I planted another kiss on his lips, which caused him to blink in surprise again. Then I traced his lips with my tongue. His tightly sealed lips slowly began to part and open up. The tip of his tongue brushed against mine causing a shiver to go down my spine. Even with this small amount of pleasure from him sent a sweet sensation down my body. As we kissed deeply, I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close to my body. When we parted, Kuroko smiled his soft smile and stroked my hair. 'That's it...? Yeah I like him stroking me but...' I thought before looking at him. "Kuroko?"

"Yes...?"

"Is... that it?"

Kuroko started back before a smile formed on his lips. "Nani? Hugging you is not enough to satisfy you?"

'Ano...' I blinked. "That's not what I meant..."

"If you don't like this, explain to me what it is you want me to do."

'Is he teasing me...?' I thought quickly. "Well, eto..."

Kuroko continued. "If you don't tell me what you want me to do, then I won't do it."

"I want you to touch me." I blurted out. Kuroko smiled and did exactly that. He traced a finger down my neck, over my collarbone and settled on my breast. He then played with my nipples, causing me to let out a soft moan. 

"All I did was touch it..." Kuroko smiled, holding in a chuckle. 

"You wouldn't touch me all day so of course-!" I pouted. 

"Were you dreaming of me touching you like this?" he asked, peering into my eyes. I nodded shyly at him and he smiled as if he accomplished something. "You naughty girl..." He whispered before licking softly at my ear and biting down lightly. I gasp in surprise and blushed at his comment. "How else you want me to touch you?" He asked.

"However you want to..."

"Is there somewhere you want me touch in particular?"

I blinked at him, frustrated. "You won't touch it unless I say it...?"

Kuroko grinned softly yet devilishly. He then smiled as if he was completely enjoying himself. "Exactly my point..."

"You-! Tease...!"

"And you, adorable (l/n)-san..." He smiled softly. "So tell me, what do you want?" I blushed at what I was thinking when he asked that. But I took his hand and slowly guided it to my lower body. "There? How do you want me to touch it...?" He asked, clearly enjoying my flustered state.

"I want you to go hard at it..." I blurted out. 'Wait, what?' I thought, now realizing what I said. But it was too late since Kuroko already began his assault. 

"Ah...!" I moaned and jerked my body towards my body. Seeing me in this state, Kuroko climbed on top of me and began taking off my clothes, exposing me. He began kissing and sucking at my neck, all the while cupping a breast and massaging my moist area. 

"You started this, (l/n)-san... I don't think I can stop myself now..." He whispered against my ear. 

"Then don't..." Kuroko smirked and quickly ripped his clothes off before plunging inside of me in one thrust. We both moaned as a wave of pleasure flowed though our bodies while he thrust inside of me. I held him close to me as I felt his back muscles tighten while he made love to me. After a while we both climax and laid down, exhausted. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to chest. Hearing his beating heart made me smile but made a question pop in my mind. "Kuroko...?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you touch me all day?" I asked while looking up at him

Kuroko smiled and looked down at me. "I actually did wanted to touch you..."

'WHAT?!' I thought before he continued. "At first I felt bad for not touching you at all and even thought that I was doing something wrong. But after seeing your irritated and worried faces, I couldn't help but have fun with you..."

"You tease, Kuroko!" I pouted and poked his cheek. He smiled then leaned his body against mine.

"But instead, I'll make love to you so many times that you won't want it anymore, (l/n)-san..."


	40. I love you: Kuroko

You laughed at Kuroko as he wore the panda onesie you bought him. You thought it would be cute to get him one to see if he would react in anyway. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror then slowly turned to you. "(L/n)-san, why exactly am I wearing this?"

"For my amusement~" You grinned and walked around him. What made the scene more cute was that he drank his vanilla shake without paying much mind to you. As he slurped his dessert, you giggled and snickered at the small tail that hung behind him. You pulled on it then went back around to his front. "I think it's perfect for you!" 

Kuroko licked his lips. "Do I have to wear this every time I come over?"

You smiled lovingly at him and hugged his neck. He blinked and hugged your waist in return when he put down his shake. "Oh Kuroko, you know me so well..." You kissed his cheek and he stared at you with his usual expression. "Yes, I would love it if you would wear this each time you came over~"

"I just hope nobody see this on me..." Kuroko looked at himself again. "I wouldn't hear the end of it."

You giggled. "But you look so cute! So cute!" You cooed and squeezed his cheeks. A tick mark grew on his head and he held your wrists. You blinked at him. "Kuroko?"

"(L/n)-san..." He leaned in and gave a quick to your lips. You blushed at his sudden action and blushed more when he continued to peck your lips. His smooth lips made you slowly close your eyes and kiss him back. You both shared small kisses before you boldly licked his bottom lip. This caused Kuroko to stop and blink at you. 

You blushed and looked away. "S-sorry, I-"

He smiled and shook his head. He brought you closer, hugging your waist and brushing noses. "No, I liked it. Do it again (L/n)-san..."

You smiled bashfully and licked his bottom lip again. When you did it again, he opened his mouth and brought your head closer. You moaned in surprise when his tongue brushed against your own and you couldn’t help hugging him closer. Your tongues caressed each other as you hugged each other close together. 

Kuroko smiled when you broke away for breath then brushed noses again. "I love you." He whispered.


	41. Valentines day with Murasakibara

"Eeh~? Today's what?" Your boyfriend glanced at you from the tv.

"Valentine's day, you big plum!"

"Valentine's day? You give out sweets with love in it on this day, (f/n)-chin?"

"Hai."

"Oh okay~. Let's go get some sweets then."

"You're suppose to have them before hand Murasakibara..." You sighed at the giant. You already gave your gift for the holiday which was a humongous box of chocolates, which was surprising they had such a thing in stores. He was extremely happy and even gave you kisses but now he sat on the couch, eating all away.

He munched on his sweets. "It's Atsushi, (f/n)-chin. And I want to take you to the sweets shop."

"the sweets shop, huh?"

"Hai."

You shook your head with a smile on your face. He pouted then got up and went upstairs, leaving you with a confused look on your face. You looked up the stairs and nearly gasped when you saw him coming back down with a huge teddy bear that looked as if it was as big as him. "Mu-Atsushi!"

"Happy Valentine's day, (f/n)-chin." He said, giving you the bear. You took the bear, trying not to fall backwards and hugged it tightly. "Arigato Atsuhi!"

Murasaki nodded before glaring at the bear. "Don't forget that I want to be hugged too..."

You laughed and shook your head. "Iie! never never! Daisuki desu Atsushi!" You set down the bear and jumped onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He smiled and caught you, holding you close while kissing your neck and cheek, making you giggle.

"Can we go to the sweets shop now?" He whispered in your ear.


	42. Three words: Murasakibara

"...You're so short..."  
"...You're so tall..."  
"...You're so small..."  
"...You're so big..."  
"...I'm kinda bored..."  
"...I'm kinda not..."  
"...I kinda am..."  
"...I'm really sorry..."  
"...Don't be (l/n)..."  
"...Why not Murasakibara...?"  
"...I don't know..."  
"...Why don't you...?"  
"...I'm not sure..."  
"...Hmm, I see..." You nodded before placing another pocky in your mouth.

Back and forth you guys went with no end to your mini conversation. Your boyfriend sat across from you on the island with a chocolate pocky in his mouth while you had a strawberry one in yours. This morning, you both prepared your favorite breakfast and sat eating together in a comfortable silence. After eating, you put away your plates and sat back on the island eating some pocky. 

Murasakibara and you pretty much sat there the entire morning and maybe the whole afternoon with nothing much of a conversation going on because of the lack entertainment around the house. It was better than watching boring tv when each other's presence was of more entertainment.

You stared at each other with lazy expressions on your faces and continued your three-word conversation. "...You see what...?"  
"...Your lazy face..." You shrugged.  
"...Eh~? Oh ok..."  
"...So what now...?"  
"...I'm not sure...?"  
"...I'm getting bored..."  
"...I am too..."  
"...Pocky's really good..."  
"...It really is..."  
"...Want some more...?"  
"...One more box..."

You gave him a box of strawberry pocky and he gladly accepted it. he began to open it before looking over to you and getting up. He moved to your side of the table. You watched him with lazy eyes as he stood hovering over you. He placed a pocky in his mouth and motioned you to eat from the other end. You smiled a little and bit the other end of the pocky. You continued to bite, along with him before having your lips brush against each other. Mursakibara leaned closer and deepened the kiss for only a moment before separating again. You smiled up at him and he bend down again.

"...Another kiss please..."  
"...Ok then, here..." You gave him another kiss and he bend down once again.  
"...I want more..."  
"...Here's another then..."

Another kiss...

"...More please, (l/n)..."  
"...Ok then, Murasakibara..."

Another kiss. Just then, an alarm clock rang on the kitchen table, almost startling the both of you. You both smiled at each other and shook hands. "Very good Murasakibara. I had fun doing this little three-word challenge. I didn't expect a tie though..." You said smiling, before getting up and wrapping your arms around his neck. 

He smiled lazily and held your waist, giving you a peck on the lips. "...We can continue and see who loses?"

"And how will we start it?"  
"...I love you..."  
"...I love you too..."

He grinned and pulled you closer. "You lost..." You giggled, rolling your eyes and began kissing him again.


	43. Candy in exchange for fun: Murasakibara

"I have another box!" You held out a box of pocky to the purple giant who stared lazily at it.

Sparkles began to swirl around his eyes as he reached out to it, but you yanked it back. "Eeh~? (l/n)-chin, I want some..." He pouted and tried reaching for them again where he laid on the couch. You smirked and took it out of his reach again, making him pout more. "(L/n)-chin wants something doesn't she...?"

"What makes you say that?" You asked, opening the box. Murasakibara, staring lazily at you, watching as you placed a pocky in your mouth and chewed on it slowly. "Because you're on your monthly monster." He stated, making you choke on the pocky and spit it out. He acted quickly and grabbed it before it touched the floor and started eating it himself.

You scowled, but pouted and looked away. Yes, it's true. you were on your period and the cramps were going full throttle at you. You wanted attention and to cuddle with your boyfriend as much as he wanted to take a nap while eating junk food. You tried eating chocolate to calm your cramps but that wasn't working out for you. You decided taking medication, but you ran out and you didn't want to go outside. Leaving to buy some meant walking out your comfy home which was out of the question. So you went with your third option, having a little intimate fun with your giant. Apparently he rather do something else so you've been feeding him small treats for the past hour. He now got the hint that you wanted something from him.

"What is it, (l/n)-chin?" He asked, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked at him as he licked his fingers after eating the pocky you dropped. You smiled at him and pulled out another pocky, stationing it between your lips. You stood over him, moving the pocky about your lips, staring back with a smirk. Murasakibara watched the pocky as if in a trance before pouting. "(L/n)-chin..."

"Hm?" You smiled innocently and moved your head when he tried biting one end of the pocky.

He huffed. "I want some..."

"You want some pocky?" You asked him, now chewing on the pocky.

His eyes widened a bit as he panicked. "Uh-huh..." He nodded slightly, staring at the pocky that was slowly being eaten in front of him. You were already half way through eating it when he began to squirm. "(L/n)-chin, what is it?" He whined, desperately wanting some pocky. 

You smirked. "I want to have some fun."

He blinked at your statement. "Eeh? Like play video games?"

You shook your head and ate more of the pocky, his eyes visibly growing wider. "No, not that kind of fun..."

"Then what do you mean?" He asked impatiently. You raised a brow in defiance then ate at the rest of the pocky. Before you can eat a fourth of the whole pocky, Murasakibara grabbed your thighs, making you grin. "What kind of fun, (l/n)-chin?" He asked desperately.

"You're getting warmer..." You answered and he took a moment to realize what you were getting at. He looked down to his hands and made a face of realization. "ooooh~!" 

You were about to laugh when he squeezed your butt, causing you to gasp and dropping the pocky again. It landed right in his mouth and he smiled slightly in triumph, chewing on the sweet. You pouted and sat back on his lower regoin. He rubbed your thighs in attempt of cheering you up. "(L/n)-chin, you mad?" You didn't answer. Instead, you smirked and rolled your hips, making him inhale sharply. "(L/n)-chin really does want to have fun..."

'You think?' You were tempted to roll your eyes when he smiled a shady smile and propped himself up. "Can I kiss you? If you're not mad..." Smiling, you leaned down and connected your lips with his. He cupped your cheek then combed his fingers through your hair. Finally getting the attention you wanted, you licked over his lips and wedge your tongue inside before he can grant you permission. This made him moan in surprise, even when you began to kiss him furiously. You cupped his face, bringing him closer while rolling your hips over his lower region. He inhaled sharply and sat up, grabbing your face with his large hands and breaking the kiss. "(L/n)-chin-"

"I want more of you, Murasakibara-kun..." You whispered against his lips and he smiled lazily. "Okaay~"


	44. Candy in exchange for fun: Murasakibara (lemon version)

previously...

He rubbed your thighs in attempt of cheering you up. "(L/n)-chin, you mad?" You didn't answer. Instead, you smirked and rolled your hips, making him inhale sharply. "(L/n)-chin really does want to have fun..."

 

'You think?' You were tempted to roll your eyes when he smiled a shady smile and propped himself up. "Can I kiss you? If you're not mad..." Smiling, you leaned down and connected your lips with his. He cupped your cheek then combed his fingers through your hair. Finally getting the attention you wanted, you licked over his lips and wedge your tongue inside before he can grant you permission. This made him moan in surprise, even when you began to kiss him furiously. You cupped his face, bringing him closer while rolling your hips over his lower region. He inhaled sharply and sat up, grabbing your face with his large hands and breaking the kiss. "(L/n)-chin-"

"I want more of you, Murasakibara-kun..." You whispered against his lips and he smiled lazily. "Okaay~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Murasakibara wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to his bedroom. You mentally cheered as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You combed and played with his hair as he entered his room and slowly laid you down on his bed. Luckily, you had showered and your pad was blood-free, so you were ready for him. He wasted no time in taking off his shirt and began with his belt buckled. His toned and muscular body made you inhale sharply and started stripping yourself. After you disposed your clothes, your boyfriend smiled widely and crawled over you. You were nervous but excited and accepted his hot, wet kisses over your neck. You smiled in content as he crawled in between your legs. You immediately wrapped your legs tightly around him as he played with a breast and licked at the other. He trailed his tongue back to your lips, licking around it before fully kissing you. Your cramps were slowly fading away but you still wanted more of him. You hugged his back and brought him closer as his member poked at your entrance and slowly slid inside.

"Ah!" You gasped at his largeness and the way he stretched you when he went in deeper. He still kissed and nipped at your neck as a hand went down to cup your butt and the massaged your thighs. You were about to comment on it when his words caused you to blush deeply. "(L/n)-chin is really, really tight... I like it, just as much as I like sweets..." He whispered in your ear with a lazy yet sadistic smile. He propped himself on his elbows to look into your eyes. "I want to look into your eyes as we do this, (l/n)-chin... don't close them, ok?"

You couldn't respond back when he pulled out and slammed right back inside, making you cry out in pleasure. He did it once more before pounding into you at a constant pace. You panted and moaned while he thrust inside you, making you grip his back more. After a while of staring into each other's eyes, he started kissing and nipping at your neck a few times as he pounded deeper within you. Your vision turned hazy, your cramps long gone as you both neared climaxes. 

-Time Skip-

"Ok, here..." You smiled and gave Atsushi the pocky you kept from him. Tired and sweaty, you both laid in each other's arms and yawned a few times. He smiled started eating it, occasionally giving you some. You hummed in content as you wedged your legs between his own breathed in scent. He did the same, sniffing at your hair and playing with it as you laid on his chest. Chuckling, you smirked at him and flicked his forehead. "Took you a while to get the hint. You can be slow sometimes Atsushi..." 

He yawned then smiled, holding you closer and tighter. "(L/n)-chin shouldn't say anything mean to me..."

"I'm not being mean, I'm teasing. And what makes you say that?" You kissed his chest and he shrugged slight;y. "Because I'm not saying anything about your period going down my leg..." You blushed in embarrassment and he smiled widely.


	45. Can I call you mommy? Murasakibara

You blinked when you spotted Murasakibara wearing the large grizzly bear onsie on the couch. Not only was he casually eating his junk food, the fact he was wearing the gift you gave him after he said he didn't like it was a surprise. He stared at the TV with his usual uninterested expression and munched on his chips as you stared from the kitchen. When he finally noticed your stare, he gave a small hum. "Oh, domo (l/n)-chin..."

"Uh, hey..." You sweat-dropped. No matter what, he doesn't change. Not that you want him too. You rather enjoyed his childish behavior. "um... Atsushi?"

"Eeh? Oh! (L/n)-chin, could you pass me some soda?" He asked, returning to the screen. You nearly grew a tick mark before deciding to do him that favor. Still his old self, even in a onsie. When you came back with the large bottle, Atsushi smiled lazily. "Arigato, (L/n)-chin~"

You sighed. "Yeah. Um, Atsushi? Why are you wearing the onsie when you threw a fit over it?"

He brought his lazy gaze to you. "What? I did?"

You sweat-dropped. "Yeah, you didn't like it. Why are you wearing it all of a sudden?"

He took a moment to respond. "Oh, because (L/n)-chin was sad when I didn't wear it. She acted like a baby, so I wore it for her..."

A tick mark grew right then and there. "Say what?! You're the really big baby here!" You fumed and pointed at the large male.

He smiled widely. "Yes, I'm a really big baby~" You blinked at his change of tone and your stomach did a back flip when he stood up from his spot. He put his hands up, mimicking a bear. "Grrr, this big baby wants to cuddle in his mother's chest~"

"No way!" You laughed and ran towards your room. He followed and playfully growled as he chased you. When you burst into your room, you tried closing the door behind you but he stopped it with his foot in the door frame. "Back away Atsushi!" You glared playfully.

"This baby wants attention though~" He grinned and forced the door open. You yelped at his sudden use of strength and jumped away. "You shouldn't neglect me~" He wrapped his arms around you when you tried jumping away and picked you up. He hummed happily as he stuffed his face in your chest. You squealed in embarrassment as he played with your mounds. "Mmmm, can I call you mommy?"

"What?!" You blushed and he raised his face to yours. He pouted then leaned in for a kiss which you welcomed with a sheepish smile. His warm, smooth lips caressed yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck when he brought you closer. Your legs went around his waist and he slid his tongue in your mouth. You let a moan in surprise and did your best to keep up with him as his tongue roamed your mouth.

He then trailed his kisses to your neck and gave a teasing lick to your skin. "Mmm, mommy~"

"We're never doing that kind of roleplay..." You blushed as he sucked at your neck.


End file.
